W górę, ścieżką ożywieńców
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Slash. Dominik i Aleks. Bez Sylwii.
1. Chapter 1

_Jeszcze raz uprzedzam, że poniższe opowiadanie jest slashem. Wszystkich reagujących alergicznie na słowo „homoseksualizm" proszę o znalezienie sobie innej lektury, bo przy tej tylko się zdenerwują.  
>Motywu świata wirtualnego wraz z Sylwią też na próżno tu szukać, oba z radością wysłałam w kosmos.<em>

_Już zaraz po pierwszym obejrzeniu filmu, co miało miejsce stosunkowo niedawno, włączyły mi się w mózgu dwie lampki alarmowe, obie czerwone. Jednej towarzyszyło uporczywe wycie_ Fix it! Fix it!_, a drugiej głośny i pełen niedowierzania komunikat, jak można było zmarnować tak piękną chemię między chłopakami.  
>Postanowiłam wyłączyć oba alarmy i zaczęłam szukać w sieci gotowca, niestety tym razem nie dokopałam się do żadnego wchodzącego w grę. Ba, dobrze że w ogóle znalazłam coś fikopodobnego! Nie pozostało mi więc nic innego niż zadziałać na zasadzie „pani se sama weźmie i zwęzi".<em>

_To opowiadanie, AU do filmu, jest z zamierzenia tylko poprawiaczem humoru i nie należy traktować go jako historii z jakimś głębokim przesłaniem._

_Dziękuję **Liberi**__ za podsunięcie filmu i ogólnie za nieustanne krzewienie kultury dla opornych, __**Aevenien **__za betę, jej entuzjastyczne Macki przez wielkie em, a mojemu miastu za inspirację oraz za raj, jakim jest dla takich jak „moi" chłopcy._

_Przepraszam, jeśli rozczarowałam kogoś, kto spodziewał się po tym tekście więcej._

_I na koniec: wszystkie prawa do rozpoznawalnych z filmu postaci, tekstów i sytuacji mają jego twórcy. Reszta to moja rozbujana wyobraźnia. Pozdrawiam i miłego odbioru!_

**W górę, ścieżką ożywieńców**

**Część pierwsza**

**0**

Niektórzy samobójcy wybierają mosty.  
>Przystaję, opieram się łokciami o barierkę, patrzę w dół. Rzeka leniwie transportuje kry, gdyby nie ich powolny ruch, można by pomyśleć, że stoi w miejscu. Nie chcę się zastanawiać, jak zimna jest woda. Na jej powierzchni widać stalowoszare odbicie budynków po obu brzegach. Niesie ze sobą całą bezbarwność ponurego, styczniowego popołudnia. Rozcieram zgrabiałe z chłodu ręce.<br>Jeszcze tylko papieros.  
>Szczękam zapalniczką, przypalam, wciągam dym do płuc. Wolną ręką stawiam kołnierz kurtki i patrzę w niebo.<br>Jak żywy staje mi przed oczami podobny mglisty dzień sprzed roku. Ta sama wilgotna szarość, ta sama melancholia bezśnieżnej wielkomiejskiej zimy. Nawet samo miasto podobne, tylko ta rzeka inna, poskromiona, ustatkowana, nieskłonna do dramatycznych wylewów.  
>Jakbym nie o niej mówił, ale o sobie.<br>Czuję trącający mnie łokieć. Tak, wiem, nie czas na wspomnienia i filozoficzne popatrywanie na sunące powoli w dole _panta rhei_. Nie chcę, żebyśmy się przeze mnie spóźnili. Zaciągam się ostatni raz, patrzę w bok, odpowiadam uśmiechem na uśmiech.

**1**

Szary dzień, początek stycznia. Opieram głowę o szybę. Podskakuje i obija się lekko o szkło, gdy Jacek, który wozi mnie na wszystkie zajęcia, robi mały wiraż przy zjeździe do szkoły. Facet jest całkiem w porządku, tylko jego gust muzyczny pozostawia wiele do życzenia.  
>Ziewam i masuję czoło. Nie boli zbytnio, grzywka zamortyzowała uderzenie. Burczę coś pod nosem w ramach „do zobaczenia po południu", biorę torbę i wystawiam nogi za drzwi.<br>Zimno, ponuro, mokro. Tramwaj piszczy na niedalekiej pętli, na gołych drzewach skrzeczą ptaszyska, brrr, ohydne miejskie szczury ze skrzydłami, śmierdzi brzydką zimą, spalinami i poniedziałkiem. Rzyg.  
>Od większej ulicy bez przerwy nadciągają grupki, większe i mniejsze. Rozchichotane albo nierozchichotane, jak ja. Wychodzę z bocznej alejki, w której zaparkował Jacek, i łączę się z nimi niczym mały dopływ zasilający wielką rzekę. Pod schodami przed głównym wejściem jak zwykle stoi Lubomirski ze świtą, opiera czubek stopy o deskę i wypala ostatnią fajkę przed dzwonkiem. Pietrukaniec stoi najbliżej chodnika. Gdy ich mijam, jako jedyny wyciąga do mnie rękę, przybijamy szybką piątkę. Reszcie kiwam głową, nie chce mi się podchodzić do każdego z osobna. Na Aleksa nawet nie patrzę. Wchodzę do szkoły.<br>Kiedyś chodziłem do innego liceum. Tylko przez rok, bo nie spodobało się ojcu. Pewnie za mało liczących się osób posyłało tam swoje dzieci. Więc przeniósł mnie tutaj. Z zewnątrz w ogóle nie widać, ile kasy ładują w ten budynek nasi starzy. O tej porze roku jest tak samo szary jak reszta miasta. Od środka wygląda trochę lepiej. Dyrekcja dba, żeby ściany były czyste i motywująco pastelowe, wysokiej jakości kreda zostawiała dobrze czytelne ślady na wysokiej jakości tablicach, WLAN miał tylko absolutnie konieczne blokady, nauczyciele wiedzieli, co robią albo przynajmniej nosili szlachetne tytuły native'ów, a palacze roztaczali smrodek wyłącznie na świeżym powietrzu.  
>Ludzie są tu całkiem sensowni. Dziewczyn jest wokół mnie jakby więcej niż facetów. Ale nikt się tu mnie nie czepia ani mnie nie dołuje. No, może z jednym małym wyjątkiem, ale po co mam sobie psuć dzień od rana?<br>Znowu ziewam. Gdyby ojciec nie wypychał mnie na prawo, nie musiałbym przychodzić tu bladym świtem na fakultet z łaciny. _O siódmej czterdzieści pięć w poniedziałek_, akcentuje dramatycznie mój wewnętrzy głosik, brat syjamski i doradca w jednym, żerujący głównie na tragediach egzystencji. _Idź, idź na tę łacinę, idź na to prawo, udawaj, że jesteś jednym z nich. Słuchaj się tatusia, goń inne szczury, wtop się w tłum, który nigdy cię nie zrozumie, bądź grzeczny, bo nawet bierny opór przekracza twoje siły_. Chyba czas się przedstawić. Dominik Emo Santorski, dzień dobry.  
>Zlewam takich, którzy mówią, że emo jest <em>out<em>. Dobrze mi z nim. Moje emo jest tak _out_, że aż _in_. I na pewno, jestem o tym dogłębnie przekonany, każde mi słuchać dużo lepszej muzyki niż upierdliwa technosieczka.  
>Schody, drzwi, hol, drzwi, korytarz, znów drzwi. Dzwonek. Ziewam trzeci raz i wchodzę do klasy.<p>

XXX

Po jakiego diabła on tu siedzi? Dobrowolnie, w poniedziałek rano?  
>Zastanawiam się nad tym, od kiedy pod koniec tego półrocza walnęli nam pierwsze fakultety. W radosnych podskokach pozbyłem się wtedy biologii, otrzepałem z geografii, rytualnie spaliłem zeszyt z chemii. Zostawiłem fizykę i jeden dodatkowy język, żeby mieć jakieś wyzwanie. Reszta pozostała obowiązkowa.<br>Niech mi w takim razie ktoś powie, na co Lubomirskiemu łacina, skoro wybiera się na studia techniczne. Cholerny analityczny umysł, mistrz nauk ścisłych, siatkówki, deski na halfpajpie, zarządzania klasowym pogłowiem i wkurzania mnie do białości. Chociaż jak trafi mi się nie najlepszy dzień, moje wypieszczone emo woli nazywać to ostatnie sianiem niepokoju.  
>Jesteśmy prawie w komplecie. Łaciny potrzebuje większość. Grubo ponad pół klasy wali na medycynę, prawie cała reszta na prawo tak jak ja. Na lekcji brakuje tylko nawiedzonych artystów planujących architekturę lub dizajny tego i siamtego. Ci wysypiają się z definicji, ambicje tego typu zobowiązują.<br>Więc czego on tu chce, pan genialny przyszły inżynier? Też kocha wyzwania?  
>Odwracam głowę w lewo do rzędu obok. Aleks sunie wzrokiem po linijkach tekstu, co kilka sekund regularnie powraca ciemny błysk jego oka. Od czasu do czasu przerywa na moment i zerka na produkującą się pod tablicą Martę. Zwiniętą pięść oparł o wysoką kość policzkową. Jedna kostka na jego dłoni jest obita, ciągnie się od niej cienkie, podłużne zadrapanie, podkreślone świeżo zakrzepłym strupem. Jego koniec ginie pod krążkami skórzanych bransoletek.<br>Czuję nagły niepokój.  
>Marta, obryta jak kret, nawet się nie zająknie. Kosi przekład w tempie kałasznikowa, rozbiera zdania na golasa, śpiewa odmianami. Takiej to łatwo, dostała po tatusiu zestaw romańskich genów w pakiecie. Kątem oka rejestruję niewielki ruch po lewej. Zaczytany Lubomirski wyciąga drugą rękę i skubie palcami skaleczenie, bezwiednie odrywa kawałek strupka. Pod spodem pojawia się mała, okrąglutka kropla krwi. Nie mogę oderwać od niej oczu, boję się, że przegapię moment, kiedy zacznie matowieć przed skrzepnięciem na nowo. Idealna chwila, by ją zlizać, cierpki, szczypiący smak krwi jest wtedy najlepszy. Wyobrażam sobie, jak przesuwam językiem po nadgarstku Aleksa.<br>No i, cholera, jednak zepsuję sobie dzień.

XXX

Historia. Głodny jestem.  
>Dziewczyny mają liczenie kalorii, proteiny i inne dukany, ja mam przemianę materii. Na śniadanie wciągnąłem trzy croissanty i pół litrowego kubełka naturalnego jogurtu zmieszanego z siekanką ogórków, pomidorów i rzodkiewek, a mam wrażenie, jakbym zaraz miał umrzeć z głodu. Spalam wszystko, zanim zdążę przełknąć.<br>Nadia nie umie inaczej, niż zaciągać kremówką, smażyć na maśle i produkować zupy i sosy tak zawiesiste, że aż łyżka staje. Pożeram wszystko, co wjeżdża na stół i ciągle jestem chudy, a niektórzy z irytacją w głosie twierdzą, że poza tym również tyczkowaty, nietabelkowy i żeby coś porządnie na mnie leżało, trzeba to uszyć na miarę.  
>Nie lubię tylko słodkiego. To dlatego jego włosy, oglądane pod światło, nie mają dla mnie koloru gorzkiej czekolady, ale przypominają środkową warstwę w latte macchiato, tę najciemniejszą, na dole której espresso delikatnie przechodzi w mleko pod spodem.<br>Oblizuję wargi. Jeszcze bardziej niż jedzenia chce mi się kawy.  
>Lubomirski siedzi na historii w rzędzie pod oknem. Szarość dnia znika na chwilę, promień słońca przebija chmury, wpada ukośnie do klasy, kładzie się na głowie Aleksa. Espresso prześlizguje się refleksami po jego nastroszonej grzywie i czuję, jak ślina coraz mocniej napływa mi do ust.<br>W dni tak niedobre jak ten zdecydowanie wolę, gdy pochmurna pogoda wykazuje nieco więcej konsekwencji.

XXX

— _Quod erat demonstrandum_. — Aleks odkłada kredę i strzela palcami, strzepując jej resztki na podłogę.  
>Barwińska robi potrójny podbródek, a potem zsuwa okulary na czubek nosa i patrząc ponad ich brzegiem zaczyna sprawdzać, czy dowód na tablicy został wyprowadzony poprawnie. Wlepiam wzrok w zagryzmoloną równaniami i łukami funkcji taflę, żeby nie zasnąć. Kawy. Kawy mi dajcie, dożylnie, w trybie natychmiastowym.<p>

_Udowodnij prawdziwość twierdzenia:  
>Trójkąt o bokach określonych równaniem n²+1, n²–1 oraz 2n (gdzie n1) jest trójkątem prostokątnym.<br>Używając kontrprzykładu udowodnij, że przeciwieństwo twierdzenia jest fałszywe._

O w mordę jeża. A zadanie podobno łatwiutkie, na rozgrzewkę przed łomotem, jaki Barwińska zaraz spuści nam na lekcji. Maleńkie ćwiczonko na dzień dobry, zachętę i celujący dla ochotnika.  
>Kontrola nie ma sensu, Lubomirski to pieprzony geniusz matematyczny.<br>Barwińska wydaje z siebie nosowe pomruki i schodzi stopniowo wzrokiem w dół tablicy. Pomruki są aprobujące. Tłuste podbródki rozpłaszczają się na musztardowym golfie coraz mocniej, w miarę jak zbliża się do końca wywodu. Gapię się na fałdy starej skóry, są fascynujące w swojej brzydocie. Wolę już patrzeć na nie niż znów na Aleksa, który wisi Barwińskiej nad karkiem z dłońmi opartymi o biodra i ustami wykrzywionymi na pół ironicznie, na pół lekceważąco, jakby chciał powiedzieć „na co ty jeszcze tracisz czas, kobieto, stawiaj mi ten celujący i zajmij się lepiej bałwanami pokroju Santorskiego". Mógłbym się założyć, że tak właśnie myśli, bo nagle czuję na sobie jego świdrujący wzrok. Odrywam oczy od imponującego podgardla i patrzę na niego, ale szybko wraca spojrzeniem do robiącej ciągłe hmm-hmm Barwińskiej. Nie pozbył się dokładnie kredy z palców, na jego dżinsach widać białą, pudrową smugę, przebiegającą ukośnie od kości biodrowej do rozporka. Pospiesznie przenoszę wzrok na tablicę i próbuję skupić się na jednym z fragmentów, nabazgranych ręką Aleksa.

_Suma kwadratu długości przyprostokątnych wynosi  
>(n² – 1)² + (2n)² = n4–2n² +1+4n² = n4+2n²+1<br>Kwadrat długości przeciwprostokątnej wynosi (n²+1)²  
>(n²+1)² = n4+2n²+1<br>Tym samym suma kwadratu długości przyprostokątnych…_

Zjeżdżam wzrokiem na sam dół tablicy.

_Załóżmy, że w trójkącie prostokątnym abc długość przeciwprostokątnej a = 65 i przyprostokątnej b = 60  
>Wtedy<br>c = √ (a²–b²) = √ (65² –60²) = √ (4225–3600) = √ 625 = 25  
>Określmy a = n²+1 = 65<br>Wtedy n = √ (65–1) = √ 64 = 8  
>Tym samym (n² –1) = 64–1 = 63 ≠ b = 60 ≠ c = 25<br>2n = 16 ≠ b = 60 ≠ c = 25  
>Z czego wynika, że trójkąt abc jest prostokątny, ale nie może zostać określony równaniem n²+1, n²–1 oraz 2n (gdzie n1)<em>

Jasna cholera, co za hieroglify.  
>Nie jestem dobry z matmy. Wolę abstrakcję na innej płaszczyźnie. Nie pojmuję tej nauki, mózg mnie od niej boli, ale nie wiem, czemu miałbym odmawiać szacunu tym, którzy ogarniają jej otchłanie. Czasem, jak mam dobry dzień, udaje mi się nawet sobie wmówić, że tylko na tym opiera się niechętny podziw, jaki wzbudza we mnie Lubomirski.<br>Ale dziś, to chyba jasne, nie jest dobry dzień.

XXX

Wyzwanie wyzwaniem, ale w tym przypadku to akurat sam do końca nie wiem, czemu tu siedzę. Nie mam talentu do tego języka, nie podoba mi się jego brzmienie, trawię go tylko w wydaniu Rammsteina, gdy moje emo ma swój dzień. W dodatku jest trudniejszy niż angielski, trudniejszy nawet niż pieprzona łacina o siódmej czterdzieści pięć rano.  
>Na fakultet z niemca chodzi może z dziesięć osób na krzyż. Oprócz mnie Zimmer, Pietrukaniec, Dubois-Kos, kujonka jedna, ona na wszystko chodzi, Anielewicz, Galas, Dobuszewska, Bielak, Tumialis. I Lubomirski. Oczywiście, jego tu nie może zabraknąć, zdaje niemiecki na maturze i wybiera się na studia do Niemiec. Jak ten gostek mnie irytuje. To nienormalne wiedzieć tak dobrze już od pierwszej klasy, co i gdzie chce się robić.<br>Voß rozdaje nam kopie. Kawałek tekstu i jego ulubione ćwiczenie, dialog na temat. Jest nas mało, siedzimy wokół zestawionych w duży prostokąt ławek. Obok mnie Karolina, z drugiej strony Anka. Z tą ostatnią przymierzam się do nieszczęsnego dialogu, skoro już trzeba.  
>— <em>Heute mischen wir die Sitzordnung ein wenig auf <em>— mówi Voß i choć robi to powoli i wyraźnie, dopiero po chwili łapię, o co mu chodzi. — _Steht auf, wechselt die Plätze. __Marta bleibt wo sie ist, Dominik auch, Bartek tauscht den Platz mit Marek, Patrycja macht dasselbe mit Karolina. Wiktoria, komm hier rüber, an Mariusz Platz. Ania, und du hier. __Dominik, Aleks, zusammen_. — To ostatnie rozumiem za to od razu i aż nazbyt dobrze.  
>Szuranie odsuwanych krzeseł, krótki zamęt, większość wstaje i zamienia się miejscami. Nie ruszam się z krzesła zgodnie z poleceniem Voßa. Dubois-Kos też zostaje tam, gdzie siedziała. Lubomirski zabiera swoje ksero razem z notatkami i przysiada się do mnie.<br>Nachylamy się razem nad kartką, mordujemy tekst do końca, zaczynamy dzielić role. Jest źle. Moje IQ z marszu spada o trzydzieści oczek, gdy mam zrobić coś kreatywnego w tym języku. Aleks ciągnie dialog naprzód, podtyka mi pod nos odpowiedzi, prowadzi mnie przez ćwiczenie za rączkę. To już wkurw, a nie irytacja gościem. Czuję ciepło bijące od jego ramienia i to, czym natarł się dziś rano po goleniu. Nie umiem wyraźnie zidentyfikować zapachu. Chyba _Fierce_. Stuka niecierpliwie ołówkiem w tekst, pokazując mi właściwy rodzajnik, przy którym się zawiesiłem. Nachyla się przy tym niżej nad ławką. W polu widzenia, z bardzo bliska, pojawia się jego zadrapany nadgarstek. Przelotnie dotyka kolanem mojego uda. Urywam w pół podsuniętego mi słowa i definitywnie gubię wątek. Lubomirski wykrzywia usta, przechyla głowę i zerka na mnie od dołu, znad skopanego dialogu, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
>Kurwa, kurwa. Dawno nie miałem tak złego dnia.<p>

XXX

Z pójścia na fizykę rezygnuję, zanim się jeszcze zaczyna. Degrengolada w mózgu po żenadzie na niemcu skrystalizowała się jako dzisiejszy stan ostateczny. Nie widzę powodów, żeby się dodatkowo dołować. Poza tym, co ja tam stracę? Następne pole do popisu dla pana L.? To nie fakultet, to jakaś farsa, pierdolona osmoza ścisłych umysłów, jedna wielka odjechana dysputa między nim a Fryszkowskim, który jest tak nawiedzony, astrofizyk skubany z główką nomen omen wiecznie wśród gwiazd, że nie widzi nawet, jak reszta klasy przysypia, kiedy on się nakręca w duecie z Aleksem.  
>Idę do kafeterii na syf, który sprzedają tam jako kawę. Biorę piankowy kubek, ostrożnie pociągam łyk, parzę się w język, ale jak jest jeszcze bardzo gorące, nie czuć, co to za lura. Wychodzę przed szkołę na fajkę. Nie mam za bardzo dokąd pójść, a Jacek będzie zgodnie z planem dopiero za niecałą godzinę. Pooddycham trochę smogiem i posłucham krakania skrzydlatych szczurów. Wszystko lepsze niż ten cholerny cyborg, rozwalający kolejne równanie.<br>Spokojnie, Dominik. Zaraz przerwa na obiad, śmigniesz do domu, później sobie trochę odpoczniesz, na piątą jeszcze judo i zły dzień masz z głowy. Nie, wróć, stooop. Nie ma tak lekko.  
>Bo kogo przydzielił ostatnim razem trener do mojej pomarańczowej grupy? Żeby podniósł jej poziom swoim zielonym pasem? No jasne, że Lubomirskiego.<br>Boję się otworzyć lodówkę.

XXX

Klub judo jest w tej samej dzielnicy co szkoła. Jacek odbiera mnie z domu, zostawia pod halą i mówi, że przyjedzie za półtorej godziny.  
>Jestem tu dwa razy w tygodniu, w poniedziałki i środy. Do niedawna przynajmniej tutaj nie obawiałem się żadnych kolizji, bo grupa Aleksa miała swoje dni we wtorki i czwartki. Trudno, trzeba zaklasyfikować to jako następne wyzwanie.<br>Mam szczęście. Lubomirski najpierw się spóźnia i nie muszę się o niego potykać w szatni, a potem ćwiczy w przeciwnym rogu sali. Mistrz nie dał mi go dziś do pary, rzuca więc o matę mniejszymi farciarzami niż ja. Wygląda na to, że paskudny dzień może mieć całkiem znośne zakończenie.  
>Rewiduję tę myśl tuż po treningu. Stoję właśnie pod prysznicem, kiedy zjawia się rozebrany Aleks z ręcznikiem na ramieniu i wchodzi do sąsiedniej kabiny. Widzę go tylko krótko, bo zaraz się odwracam, ale i tak udaje mi się zobaczyć wystarczająco dużo. W szkole po wuefie zawsze przemykam się pod prysznic tak, żeby nie dojrzeć za wiele u innych i żeby i u mnie nikt nie dojrzał tego samego. Czasem ktoś mi mignie, jasne, tego nie da się uniknąć, ale Lubomirskiego w takim wydaniu nie widziałem jeszcze nigdy. Z ogólnej szatni wiem tyle, że jest szczupły i napakowany, bez przesady, ale widać, że oprócz judo pływa, chodzi na siatkę i puszcza się z deską. Lekko wklęsły brzuch. Klata trochę owłosiona, nogi i przedramiona też czarno zarośnięte, nie za gęsto. Absolutną nowością jest, że wiem teraz, że ma dużego. To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy, bo o broni w stanie spoczynku wiele powiedzieć nie można. Nie świadczy też niczego o mnie. Faceci często dokonują porównań. Odruchowo, bez żadnych podtekstów. Tak jak babki robią sobie wzajemnie skan wielkości cycków albo szerokości tyłków. Dla sportu, z zazdrości, z ciekawości lub bez żadnego z tych powodów. Po prostu ludzie <em>tak robią<em>.  
>Nie jestem głupi. Nie raz i nie dwa zastanawiałem się, czy przypadkiem nie jestem gejem. Przyszło mi to do głowy już dawno, kiedy zauważyłem, że nic sobie nie robię z dziewczyn. Nie żeby mi były całkowicie obojętne, zwłaszcza jeśli są ładne i estetyczne, ale sam z siebie nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, żeby o nie celowo zabiegać. Same do mnie lgną, czasem się jakaś przyklei na imprezie mocniej niż zwykle. W zeszłym roku nie mogłem opędzić się od Julki z trzeciej a. Przyczepiła się do mnie na dobre, z fejsa mi zejść nie chciała, od jej esemesów padła mi karta w telefonie, powtarzała w kółko, że wyglądam jak główny bohater z jej ulubionego anime i czy nie założyłbym fioletowych soczewek, tak by dopełnić jej szczęścia? A gdy w maju na wycieczce wlazła mi do łóżka, to ją w końcu bzyknąłem, niech ma i da mi święty spokój. Jak było? Nijak. Taka masturbacja z użyciem człowieka. Z dwojga złego wolę już zrobić to sobie sam.<br>Skoro niezupełnie dziewczyny, to pewnie chłopcy. Nie byłoby z tego żadnego dramatu, emo by się nie najadło. Zwisa mi równo, co pomyślałaby klasa, rodzice i znajomi królika. Skonsultowałem więc mój przypadek z wszechwiedzącym netem i spróbowałem postawić sobie diagnozę. Zrobiłem przebieżkę po portalach dla homoseksualistów, popatrzyłem na odpowiednie obrazki, pooglądałem bardzo pouczające filmiki, porozmawiałem z ludźmi, którzy znają to z pierwszej ręki. Raz nawet poszedłem do klubu dla gejów i omal w mordę nie dostałem za to, że ludzi w ciula robię. I co? I nico. Stwierdziłem, że goli, seksowni faceci wzbudzają we mnie takie same emocje co gołe, seksowne dziewczyny. Znaczy tyle co nic. W najlepszym wypadku leniwe zainteresowanie. Czyli co ja jestem? Ukryty aseks, przyczajony bi? A może latający pies?  
>Wcale niezła opcja. Gdyby nie Lubomirski, fruwałbym sobie teraz pod prysznicem, poszczekując beztrosko. Ale nie, ten dupek musi przecież zatruwać mi życie, to jego ustawienie fabryczne.<br>Jedna jaskółka nie czyni wiosny, jeden facet nie zamieni cię w geja. Dobra, przyznam się. Na myśl o nim robi mi się gorąco. W twarz, w brzuch i ze złości. Koleś za bardzo mnie wkurwia, żebym napalił się na niego do końca i za bardzo mnie kręci, żebym znienawidził go bez reszty. Więc bujam tak sobie gdzieś pomiędzy. Jeśli mam dobry dzień, jest więcej jednego, jeśli zły — drugiego. Cholernie, ale to cholernie męczący stan.  
>Dlatego zamiast otwarcie myśleć o nim, gdy sobie trzepię, wolę raczej nie myśleć o niczym.<br>Zabiłby mnie śmiechem, gdyby się dowiedział o moich rozterkach. I bez tego gnoi mnie na każdym kroku. Już sobie wyobrażam, jak bym mu „zrobił dzień". Poza tym, jaki w tym sens? Aleks to hetero jak ta lala, jestem pewien, że kosi laski jedną za drugą. W kolejce do niego stoją. Gdybym był dziewczyną, sam bym stanął. Och. Tylko nie to. _À propos_ stanął. Kurwa, co za dzień.  
>— Ty, Dominik, masz tam szampon?<br>Podskakuję i odruchowo zakrywam dłońmi krocze. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Chwytam butelkę, na oślep wystawiam ramię z kabiny i stukam nią o ściankę działową. Lubomirski przejmuje szampon i mruczy krótkie podziękowanie.  
>— Oddasz mi w szatni, dobra? — mówię i puszczam strumień zimnej wody, żeby to i owo mogło ochłonąć, a potem biegiem wylatuję spod prysznica i lecę się ubrać. Dzień jest stanowczo zbyt zły, żeby pogarszać go widokiem Lubomirskiego, niespiesznie wciągającego na siebie ciuchy. Skompromitowałbym się ostatecznie i bardzo jednoznacznie. Energicznie trę grzywkę ręcznikiem, zaplątuję się w koszulkę, która klei mi się do wilgotnego jeszcze grzbietu, skacząc na jednej nodze wbijam się w spodnie, byle szybciej, chcę już stąd wyjść. Jezu, skarpetki są czasem po prostu wkurwiające. Wciskam je do kieszeni dżinsów. Prawie funduję sobie nieumyślne bondage palców, próbując błyskawicznie zasznurować czaksy. Nie dosuszam włosów, naciągam na nie kaptur bluzy, chwytam torbę i gnam przed siebie. Schody, zbiegam po nich już trochę spokojniej, w porządku, żadna erekcjogenna wizja już mnie tu nie dopędzi, na dziś koniec niepokojów. Zwalniam do normalnego tempa, popycham drzwi. Po parze łaźni zimno zapiera oddech w piersi i brutalnie wali w twarz. Samochód już czeka. Wsiadam, wciskam słuchawki na uszy, bo Jacek znów atakuje wczesnowieczorne korki klubową rąbanką, o rozmowie z nim nawet mi się nie śni, zamykam oczy, odpływam. Byle nie za bardzo, w dni tak złe jak ten muszę się mocno pilnować, żeby nie odlecieć zbyt intensywnie, inaczej cała ucieczka pójdzie się kochać, a z mroku wystrzelą nagle pokryte czarnymi włoskami ramiona Aleksa, złapią mnie mocno od tyłu i pociągną za sobą, w ciemność.<br>Jazda trochę trwa. Nasz dom stoi już właściwie poza miastem.  
>Duży, piękny dom z ogrodem, sauną, basenem i gosposią ze śpiewnym akcentem. Jestem szczęśliwym chłopcem. Mam wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie. Przestronny pokój z ukośnym sufitem i wielkim oknem w dachu, przez który na gwiazdki mogę tęsknie patrzeć, gdy moje emo jest w nastroju. Wakacje pod palmą, ciepłe posiłki dwa razy dziennie, internet bezprzewodowy. Żyć nie umierać. A moi rodzice! Trudno o lepsze wsparcie. Wynajęli Jacka, żebym nie bratał się z plebsem w komunikacji miejskiej ani niepewnym elementem, jakim są przypadkowi taksówkarze. Dużo ze mną rozmawiają. Matka jakby trochę więcej.<br>— Dominik, w maju matura.  
>— Dominik, dla ciebie prawo to jedyny sensowny kierunek z przyszłością.<br>— Dominik, masz chyba jakieś ambicje, prawda? Nie chcesz dojść kiedyś do tego co my?  
><em>(Mowa o dwudziestogodzinnym dniu pracy, mamo? Eee, to ja może jednak postoję.)<em>  
>— Dominik, oczu ci już nie widać, weź zrób coś z tą grzywką, czy ty w ogóle możesz odczytać, co w szkole na tablicy napisane? Pamiętaj, że w maju matura.<br>— Dominik, będę pewnie dopiero jutro, nie siedź całą noc w internecie.  
>— Dominik, pospiesz się, idziemy do opery, to ważne spotkanie dla ojca. No i ubierz się jak człowiek, choć ten jeden raz, co to za spodnie, gdzieś ty je kupił, czy ten rozporek koniecznie musi być otwarty? Co? Nie, Dominik, to ty się nie znasz, ja siedzę w branży i wiem lepiej.<br>— Dominik, studniówka za miesiąc, garnitur byś przyszedł przymierzyć. Z kim ty wreszcie chcesz tego poloneza zatańczyć?  
>— Dominik, a ten lakier na paznokciach to już zawsze będzie?<br>— Oj Dominik, nie nudź, porozmawiasz o tych nartach z ojcem później, kiedy wróci. O ile w ogóle dziś wróci.  
>— Dominik, czy ty czasem nie dostajesz od nas za dużo?<br>Mało kto ma tyle co ja.  
>Musiałem jednak trochę za bardzo odlecieć, bo gdy Jacek trąca mnie w kolano przed bramą domu, przytomnieję z bolesną ciasnotą w spodniach i emo na wielkim głodzie.<br>Dzień musiał być naprawdę, ale to naprawdę do dupy, skoro mój wewnętrzny głosik domaga się zakończenia go słuchaniem Placebo.

**2**

Stosik białych karteczek na blacie przed trzyosobową komisją. Wybieram jedną i odwracam. Hamlet. Lepiej być nie może. Oby tak mi się trafiło i na prawdziwej maturze. Unoszę z zadowoleniem brwi, wracam na miejsce koło drzwi i siadam obok Aleksa.  
>Lubomirski zagląda mi przez ramię.<br>— Książę wyciągnął księcia — mówi ironicznie, a ja się zastanawiam, czy doszukiwać się w tych słowach jakiejś dwuznaczności, czy lepiej dać sobie spokój. A tam, niech bredzi. Pewnie trzęsie portkami, palant jeden. Na polskim z nas dwóch to on musi się spinać, żeby nie odpaść. Może gdy tak tu opowiadam, to nie widać, ale jak się postaram, potrafię budować całkiem zgrabne wypowiedzi, w mowie i na piśmie. I lubię zastanawiać się nad tym, co czytam. A czytam raczej sporo.  
>Miałem zdawać dopiero w piątek, razem z resztą na literę S. Ale że Leszczyński zachorował i zwolnił miejsce, skorzystałem, będę miał to szybciej za sobą.<br>Wywołują Lipińską. Wciąga powietrze z kwikopodobnym odgłosem i rusza do boju. Patrzę znów na swoje pytanie, zaczynam układać zdania w głowie. Polka jąka się przed komisją, myli i plącze w zeznaniach, ale jakoś brnie. Próbuję dojrzeć dyskretnym zezem, co wyciągnął Lubomirski, ale trzyma kartkę tak, że musiałbym się przechylić i spojrzeć od dołu. Przecież go nie zapytam otwarcie, bo znów walnie jakiś beznadziejny komentarz. Pola kończy wreszcie i wraca do nas, spocona jak ruski termos. Pada na krzesło i od razu zakłada nerwowo nogę na nogę, stopa jej podryguje. No ludzie, dajcie sobie na luz, to tylko próbna matura.  
>Głos Centki odbija się od ścian pustej sali.<br>— Następny pan Dominik Santorski. Dominik, prosimy.  
>Aleks daje mi prztyczka w biodro, wstaję szybciej, niż zrobiłbym to normalnie i sunę w stronę trójcy przy stoliku. Nie mam nawet czasu przekląć go w duchu.<br>Wałomski patrzy na mnie znad okularów.  
>— Jakie wylosowałeś pytanie?<br>— „Świat wyszedł z formy. I mnież to trzeba wracać go do normy!" Jak rozumiesz słowa Hamleta?  
>— Jak rozumiesz słowa Hamleta. No właśnie, jak?<br>Nabieram tchu. Dalej, Dominik, cała naprzód.  
>— Hamlet szuka sposobu wcielenia prawdy, demaskując fałsz i hipokryzję, która jest wokół niego i w tym celu przywdziewa… — urywam na chwilę, bo za plecami słyszę jakiś dziwny dźwięk, jakby ktoś chciał sobie wyssać coś spomiędzy zębów —… maskę. Odgrywa… — Rozlega się drugie cmoknięcie, tym razem głośniejsze, a zaraz za nim karcący syk Lipińskiej. No nie, zajebię gościa. — Yyy… Odgrywa to… yyy… odgrywa… — Kompletnie nie wiem, co chciałem powiedzieć, robię błyskawiczny reset i zaczynam od nowa, inaczej. — Wszystko, co głębokie, przywdziewa maskę, a w sztuce często pojawiają się postaci błaznów czy szaleńców, którzy swoimi czynami demaskują zło.<br>Centka i Wałomski wymieniają szybkie spojrzenia w swoim konspiracyjnym kodzie, kiwają głowami. Dyrektor gestem ręki nakazuje mi mówić dalej.  
>Po wszystkim odwracam się i idę w stronę naszych miejsc. Złość we mnie bulgocze, mogło być lepiej, gdyby Lubomirski mi nie przeszkodził. Zbliżam się i patrzę na niego, staram się, żeby w moim wzroku zobaczył tylko politowanie. Nie musi wiedzieć, że udało mu się wkurwić mnie na całego. Dla lepszego efektu wzruszam jeszcze ramionami. Centka wywołuje jego nazwisko, Aleks wstaje, gapi mi się z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem prosto w twarz. Zaciskam zęby. Rusza do odpowiedzi, wymija mnie i na koniec posyła strzałę w plecy:<br>— Książątko w masce błazna.  
>Dziś jest dobry dzień. Zero dziwnych ciągot, myślę tylko o rzeczach normalnych. Przykładowo takich jak ta, że jeszcze jedno zagranie w tym stylu, a mu wpierdolę. Przysięgam.<br>Jestem tak zły, że nawet nie słucham, co ten idiota wygaduje przed komisją.

XXX

Lubomirski przewalił ustną z polaka. Dostał ostrzeżenie, że gdyby chodziło o prawdziwą maturę, mogłoby mu to mocno zaszkodzić. Przez resztę dzisiejszych lekcji uważanie jest dla mnie sprawą wyłącznie opcjonalną. Mały mściciel w mojej głowie za bardzo cieszy się z porażki tego frajera. Jako-tako opanowana łacina jeszcze nie wystarczy, żeby zrobić z ciebie minimum humanisty konieczne do zdania egzaminu dojrzałości, drogi Aleksandrze hrabio Lubomirski.  
>Piękny, ach naprawdę piękny dzień.<br>Gdy wychodzę po lekcjach przed szkołę, jak zwykle stoi pod schodami z resztą deskofilów. Zbiegam po stopniach, a kiedy ich mijam, z pełną i rozkoszną premedytacją wydaję z siebie donośne, przeciągłe cmoknięcie.  
>Udało się. Lubomirski robi krótki wypad w moją stronę, wyrzuca ramię nad głowę i pokazuje mi trzy zamaszyste fakolce, jakby chciał zarzucić na mnie lasso. Oj, oj, to lekka żenada tak tracić fason, mój ty El Commandante. Odpowiadam mu wyważonym, pojedynczym wystawieniem palca, nie zapominam przy tym o odpowiednim uśmiechu. Wkurw bierze go na maksa, łapie za leżącą u stóp deskę i ciska nią we mnie z całej siły.<br>Uskakuję w ostatniej chwili. Nieee no, facet, wyluzuj, czy to moja wina, że zrobiłeś z siebie durnia na próbnej? Deska z łomotem spada na chodnik, jedno kółeczko kręci się jak oszalałe, a część agresywnego impetu przenosi się na mnie. Tracę dobry humor i wyobrażam sobie, jak biorę rozpęd, daję mu solidnego kopa prosto w splot słoneczny i posyłam na ziemię, zwalam się na niego, unoszę zwiniętą pięść nad jego wykrzywioną gębą, jeszcze raz patrzę w zmrużone, brązowe oczy i… Moja pięść mięknie, słabnie, opada i zamiast z trzaskiem wylądować na ostrej, wystającej kości policzkowej, rozwija raptem czułe macki palców badające łuk jego żuchwy, a wtedy on…  
>Kurwa, <em>nie<em>! Dziś jest dobry dzień, _mój_ dzień!  
>Mam ochotę przystanąć, podnieść tę cholerną deskę Lubomirskiego z ziemi i kilkakrotnie rąbnąć nią sobie w łeb. Albo lepiej wykrzystać w tym celu coś bardziej neutralnego niż jego własność. Mur szkolnego budynku byłby jak znalazł.<br>Odchodzę, byle dalej stąd. Miejsce, w którym Jacek czeka zwykle w samochodzie, jest puste. Wzdycham z irytacją.  
>— Dominik!<br>Odwracam się. Karolina. Biegnie za mną, powiewa rozpiętym płaszczykiem, koczek jej się rozsypuje. Zwalniam, zatrzymuję się. Hamuje mi ostro przed nosem z piskiem obcasów, wbija ręce w kieszenie, kręci się na pięcie, przechyla głowę, zerka na mnie od dołu. Jeju, babska mowa ciała to język, przy którym z niemieckiego jestem geniuszem. Pytam więc grzecznie:  
>— Tak?<br>— Słuchaj, Dominik — zaczyna rzeczowo, ale zaraz zmienia ton. — Co taki smutny jesteś?  
>Patrzę na nią uważniej, bo pytanie jest jakieś… tendencyjne. Tendencyjne w sposób, który pachnie Julką z trzeciej a.<br>— Ja? Smutny? Nie jestem smutny.  
>Karolina buja się na piętach.<br>— Nie? To dobrze. Słuchaj, wiesz już, z kim idziesz na studniówkę?  
>Dobra, spróbuję z nią pogadać w jej języku. Aktywuję translatora.<br>— Może tak, może nie.  
>Wygląda na to, że to jest to, co chciała usłyszeć.<br>— Nie poszedłbyś ze mną?  
>Volvo, którym Jacek wjeżdża w boczną alejkę, ratuje mnie przed koniecznością bezpośredniej odpowiedzi. Odwracam się lekko w stronę samochodu, patrzę, jak Jacek wykręca, cofa i wreszcie zatrzymuje obok nas. Pukam mu w szybę, opuszcza ją.<br>— A możemy następnym razem prosić punktualnie? — pytam swoim specjalnym tonem, pochylając się nad oknem. Karolina chichocze.  
>— Korek przy Ślężnej był większy niż zwykle. Nie czekał pan dłużej niż pięć minut — odpowiada Jacek, sięga po paczkę papierosów na fotelu pasażera, ale zaraz ją puszcza, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma czasu na fajkę, bo ja już tu jestem i czekam <em>na niego<em>.  
>— Pięć minut to raczej trzeba być przed czasem, dobrze? — mówię. Jacek ni to przytakuje, ni to kiwa głową na boki. — Dzięęękuję. — Podkręcam i wybijam środkowe „ę", to zwykle działa. Prostuję się i odwracam. Karolina dusi się ze śmiechu. Patrzę na nią i pytam ruchem brwi, co ją tak rozbawiło.<br>— Nauczysz mnie tego „dziękuję"? Mówisz to tak, że ludziom w pięty idzie.  
>— Ważne, żeby jemu w pięty poszło. Szczególnie w tę od gazu — odpowiadam, a Karolina aż się zapowietrza. Po chwili uspokaja się, wraca do kręcenia nogą dziury w chodniku, kryguje się. Wyraźnie coś kombinuje.<br>— To co? Pójdziesz ze mną? — pyta znów, a ja robię wszystko, żeby zyskać na czasie. Najchętniej wsiadłbym do samochodu i odjechał, ale jak na złość Jacek nie próbuje mnie dziś subtelnie poganiać. Pewnie chce się zrehabilitować za spóźnienie. Czego ta Karolina chce? Jaja sobie jakieś robi? To taka klasowa samica alfa, Lubomirski w spódnicy, może mieć na studniówkę kogo chce, jego zwłaszcza. A może właśnie on ją na mnie nasłał? Nie no, nie popadajmy w paranoję.  
>Patrzę znów na Karolinę i uśmiecham się niezobowiązująco. Hmm, brać ją czy nie? W sumie to miałem zapytać Magdę, nie dlatego, że mi się jakoś szczególnie podoba, ale żeby zrobić na złość Aleksowi, który na nią ostatnio leci. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Dobrze pamiętam, co było w zeszłym miesiącu na osiemnastce Wiki. Magda ubzdryngoliła się wtedy jak autobus i siedziała mi cały czas na kolanach, obejmowała za szyję, przypalała fajki, poiła piwem. A potem zaciągnęła mnie do pustego pokoju, wepchnęła w kąt, rozpłaszczyła na ścianie i dobrała mi się do rozporka. Umiem być towarzyski i uprzejmy, szczególnie po kilku piwach, więc wsadziłem jej łapę pod spódnicę i jeszcze głębiej. Byłem tak miły, że aż mnie ręka rozbolała. Kobiety mają dziwną anatomię, śmiesznie zakręcają za winkiel i żeby włożyć palec do środka, trzeba porządnie wygiąć nadgarstek, zwłaszcza kiedy różnica wzrostu jest spora. Od wewnątrz też są w dotyku jak kosmita, wystraszyć się można, gdy ostro skurczą te swoje mięśnie. Magda to wtedy raz zrobiła, a ja myślałem, że mi palce połamie. No więc stałem tak sobie sprzężony z nią w tym kąciku, gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju wlazł Lubomirski, nawalony nie mniej niż Magda. Trochę postał, a gdy oczy mu się już przyzwyczaiły do ciemności, zobaczył nas pod ścianą i wtedy jakby go coś nagle ugryzło, rzucił się na mnie, oderwał siłą od Magdy, wyciągnął z kąta i popchnął tak, że wywaliłem się na podłogę. Odpuściłem sobie rewanż, po co miałem się z nim o nią bić, aż tak mi nie zależało, żeby mi zwaliła do końca.<br>Ale skoro Karolina podsuwa mi się teraz sama, nie ma sensu tracić energii na zapraszanie innej dziewczyny.  
>Uśmiecham się ponownie, tym razem już bardziej zobowiązująco. Karolina się rozpromienia, cmoka mnie w policzek, wykręca pirueta na obcasie i odfruwa. Patrzę za nią chwilę, a potem pozwalam Jackowi spełnić swoją powinność.<p>

**3**

— Za sto dni matura! — mówi Wałomski takim tonem, jakby wręczał zapalnik bomby nadgorliwemu dżihadyście. Nie ma to jak sztuczny, dziarski entuzjazm. Miła odmiana po stosowanej na co dzień przez ciało pedagogiczne metodzie groźby i szantażu. — Matura jest to słowo, które pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa _maturus_, czyli dojrzały. Życzę wam z całego serca, żebyście mieli odwagę na wyrażanie samych siebie, żebyście się jak najszybciej utożsamili…  
>Przestaję słuchać, odwracam głowę w bok, zerkam przez ramię. Są, stoją tam wraz z innymi rodzicami, którzy przyszli na część oficjalną, nawet niewiele się spóźnili, nie przepuszczą przecież takiej gratki jak polonez w wykonaniu ubranego w dizajnerski garnitur jedynaka. Matka błyska zębami na prawo i lewo, co moment zbliża usta do ucha ojca, robiąc mu za suflera, wystawia w górę kciuk jako komentarz do sukienki Karoliny. Karolina, wypolerowana na wysoki połysk, trzyma mnie pod rękę i opiera skroń o moje ramię.<br>Przenoszę wzrok na grupę stojącą po przeciwnej stronie pustego kółeczka, w którego środku przemawia dyrektor. Aleks patrzy na Wałomskiego z poważną miną, najwyraźniej jeszcze się nie znudził, słucha. U jego boku Magda, to było jasne, zapytał ją, gdy tylko Karolina pochwaliła się, że idzie ze mną. Idiota. Ale gajer ma całkiem niezły.  
>Polonez zaczyna się i kończy bez żadnych potknięć. Moi starzy krążą po sali, uprawiają obowiązkowy small talk, przynudzają. W końcu udaje mi się ich grzecznie wyrzucić, praktycznie bez wysiłku. Są tak dumni z syna, że aż bije od nich blask. Matka, cała podjarana, ściska ojca za ramię. Mógłbym się założyć, że jak tylko stąd wyjdą, zafundują sobie małą rundę tego, o czym wolałbym nie myśleć.<br>Od czasu do czasu śledzę wzrokiem Aleksa, żeby sprawdzić, czy czegoś nie knuje. Wygląda na to, że dziś nie stanie się nic nadzwyczajnego. Nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, nasze spojrzenia krzyżują się najwyżej raz.  
>No i super.<p>

XXX

Po pierwszej robi się dużo, ale to dużo mniej oficjalnie. Z nauczycieli zostają tylko niedobitki, które już nawet nie udają, że mają włączony radar na papierosy, zioło i alkohol.  
>Koło drugiej nikogo już nie obchodzi, co robimy. Zbijamy się w grupę, jest nas dobra połowa klasy. Siedzimy wszyscy luzem na podłodze, parę dziewczyn podostawiało krzesła, oblegają Lubomirskiego. Sam nie wiem jak, ale w którymś momencie ląduję koło niego. Jak nic Karolina musiała mnie zaciągnąć. Jest mi gorąco i powoli robię się trochę śpiący. Wypasiona marynarka od głównego gwiazdora matki poszła w kąt, rozwiązana mucha zwisa po obu stronach kołnierzyka. Piwo szumi mi w głowie już od jakiegoś czasu. Mam małą przerwę w percepcji, dopiero na pisk Magdy wracam z powrotem na ziemię. Justuję słuch. No tak, Polka się rozkręca, dosiada swojego konika. Seksualne podboje, dziś w wydaniu lesbijskim. Lipińska to notoryczna mitomanka. Z tego, co opowiada, trzeba wziąć połowę, przesiać przez gęste sito, z osiadłej na dnie reszty wyciągnąć pierwiastek — Aleks, prosimy — i mniej więcej wtedy się wie, jaki film obejrzała.<br>— … nie ma faceta, który potrafi zrobić taką minetkę jak Dominika — kończy wywód Polka i reszta wybucha wrzaskiem i śmiechem.  
>Magda się podnieca, znów piszczy i odkrzykuje Pietrukańcowi, że jasne, całowała się już kiedyś z inną laską. Karolina kuli się ze śmiechu. Aleks przekrzykuje wrzawę i żąda dowodu, tu i teraz ma to zrobić z Karoliną.<br>Magda się nie szczypie i sunie w dół z krzesła w stronę Karoliny. Ta zatrzymuje ją wyciągniętym ramieniem, nie ma mowy, żeby sprzedała się tak tanio dla uciechy ogółu. Mówiłem już, Lubomirski w spódnicy. Nie, przepraszam, w zajebistej kiecce, która zdobyła nawet uznanie mojej matki.  
>— Jest taki deal… — zaczyna, gestykuluje dziko i przewraca kieliszek z winem. — Oj, wylało się… No to jest taki deal, że ja się przyliżę z Magdą, a ty — wskazuje Aleksa — ty się przyliżesz z Dominikiem.<br>Lubomirski patrzy na nią przez moment i trawi jej słowa, ale zaraz się decyduje i przyklepuje handel. Gapię się na nich przez gęstą piwną kurtynę, jakby mnie to w ogóle nie dotyczyło. Zresztą wątpię, czy gdy pierwszy warunek umowy dobiegnie końca, ktoś będzie jeszcze pamiętał o drugim. Za dużo tu facetów, którzy potrafią odlecieć na widok dwóch całujących się ze sobą kobiet.  
>Magda i Karolina przystawiają się do siebie. Ludzie wokół ryczą, Lipińska dopinguje głośno, Paweł wyciąga komórkę i zaczyna nagrywać. Dziewczyny wciąż się całują, trochę pod publiczkę, trochę nerwowo. Wiercą językami z pokazową werwą, zawrotu głowy można dostać od samego patrzenia. Wreszcie kończą. Piski i gwizdy, Karolina ryczy ze śmiechu i znów trzaska piątkę z Aleksem, a zaraz potem zaczyna skandować razem z resztą dziewczyn wezwanie do wywiązania się z umowy. Nie ruszam się z miejsca i uśmiecham tylko, nie wiem, czy to mają być jaja. Lepiej sobie dalej siedzieć i się nie wychylać. Wola tłumu wywołuje Lubomirskiego do tablicy, bo podnosi się w końcu na kolana, bierze blanta od Marty, ciągnie raz i podaje dalej, do Aśki. Wyraźnie widać, że coś postanowił.<br>— Ja dotrzymuję słowa — mówi i patrzy wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie. Alkohol ułatwia mi decyzję. Ruszam się. Klęczymy naprzeciwko siebie, zaczyna mi się robić dziwnie i lekko, jakbym znalazł się w jakimś innym wymiarze, gdzie wszystko jest dozwolone. Uśmiech nie schodzi mi z ust, opuszczam lekko głowę i patrzę na niego zza rzęs. Aleks upija łyk piwa i podaje mi butelkę. — Chcesz przedtem łyczka?  
>Kiwam głową. Bąbelkowaty chłód zwilża mi krtań i co ważniejsze: usta. Dziewczyny drą się coraz głośniej, zaczynają odliczać. To chyba mit, że dwie całujące się babki są silniejszym stymulantem niż dwaj całujący się faceci. Hej, stooop. Całujący. Się. Faceci. Ja to zaraz zaliczę, w wersji jak najbardziej aktywnej i dostępnej publicznie. Pierwszy raz w życiu. Z nim, z Lubomirskim, który właśnie przysuwa się niebezpiecznie blisko.<br>Trzeźwieję, ale nie na tyle, żeby się wycofać. Zamiast tego spuszczam wzrok i zawieszam go na jego półotwartych ustach. Aleks kładzie mi jedną dłoń na twarzy, jego kciuk muska ucho, a mały palec szyję tuż pod szczęką. Moja ręka wysuwa się sama i dotyka jego boku. Tętno zaczyna szaleć, w zwariowanym tempie przerabiam promile na nicość i wyostrzam zmysły. Rozchylam wargi i z wielką, przerażająco wielką ochotą tracę resztki wątpliwości.  
>Wpasowujemy się w siebie z zadziwiającą swobodą, czysto i bez zgrzytów. Jego druga dłoń leży nagle na moim barku, odpowiadam mu, obejmując go wolnym ramieniem i przyciągając bliżej. Całujemy się bez najmniejszego skrępowania i przesady, z jaką robiły to dziewczyny. Język Aleksa porusza się we mnie niespiesznie i równomiernie, jakby zlizywał krem z ciastka, dokładnie i z oddaniem sprawie.<br>Tracę poczucie czasu. Nie wiem, kiedy odrywamy się od siebie, wiem tylko, że to musiał być on, bo sam nigdy nie przerwałbym tego pocałunku z własnej woli. Słyszę opętańczy wrzask kibiców i jego radosny śmiech. Ktoś klepie mnie po plecach, ktoś krzyczy mi do ucha „Aleście się wczuli, Mariusz musiał go od ciebie odciągnąć!". Powolutku opadam na podłogę, wyłączam audio i oddaję się cichej ekstazie. Jakie to łatwe. Paręnaście sekund z jego ustami otworzyło mi furtkę, za którą zobaczyłem olśniewającą bajkową krainę, gdzie można znaleźć wszystko, absolutnie wszystko z wyjątkiem latających psów.  
>Jeden mężczyzna może sprawić, że będziesz gejem. Jeszcze nic w całym moim życiu nie było tak naturalne, tak cudownie proste jak ten pocałunek i to objawienie.<p>

XXX

Mija godzina.  
>Paweł pokazuje nakręcony filmik tuż po wszystkim. Ludzie zbijają się w rozkwiczane stadko i nachylają nad telefonem. Dziewczyny piszczą, krzyczą „Geje, geje!" i nadużywają angielskich wyrazów słodkiego zachwytu. Nie przyłączam się do widowni. Obejrzę film później, Leszczyński na mur wrzuci go zaraz po studniówce na fejsa. Poza tym nie dowierzam własnemu ciału. Podczas pocałunku zdążyłem dobić tylko do połowy masztu, ale jeżeli zareaguję na film entuzjastycznie, może się to uwidocznić w całej okazałości, choć strategiczne miejsce w gajerkowatych spodniach jest dosyć obszerne.<br>Aleks promienieje, rzuca się w wir śmiechów i poklepywań. Pietrukaniec prawie nosi go na rękach. Bawi się dalej w tym samym stylu, w którym się bawił, zanim _to_ się stało. Trzyma się blisko mnie, ale prawie wcale się do mnie nie odzywa. Zajmuje się innymi, a inni nim. Chyba nawet tak wolę. Nie wiem, co miałbym powiedzieć, _jak_ miałbym na niego patrzeć. Całą towarzyską robotę wokół mnie przejmują dziewczyny, ale mało co z tego do mnie dociera, tkwię w jakimś tęczowym otępieniu.  
>Kolorowy stupor nie opuszcza mnie przez resztę studniówki. Nie piję więcej. Chcę być zupełnie trzeźwy na ostatni punkt dzisiejszego programu, który planuję przerobić zaraz po powrocie do domu. Nie mogę się doczekać.<br>O czwartej siedemnaście uznaję, że dość tej zabawy i że czas na lepszą. Dziś jest dzień dobroci dla Jacka, dzwonię więc po taksówkę. Wiercę się przez całą trasę. Przed bramą płacę roztrzęsioną ręką, wyskakuję z samochodu jak z procy, wpadam do mieszkania i pędzę na górę do swojego pokoju. Lecę jak na skrzydłach, moja dusza śpiewa, wszystko mi teraz wolno. W pośpiechu zrzucam marynarkę, koszulę, wyskakuję ze spodni i padam plecami na łóżko. Dopiero tu wytracam prędkość i zaczynam poruszać się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Przesuwam rękami po brzuchu, unoszę gumkę bokserek, zsuwam je w dół. Koniec ze spychaniem rzeczy w głąb świadomości. Z najwyższą rozkoszą, zupełnie otwarcie wypuszczam na wolność wspomnienie ust Aleksa. Myślę o leniwych ruchach jego języka, wyobrażam sobie, jak w ten sam powolny sposób przejeżdża nim po różnych częściach mojego ciała. Przymierzam się do nas dwóch w najróżniejszych konfiguracjach i scenariuszach, a że chcę wynieść dziś z tego maksimum przyjemności, na chwilę przestaję się dotykać i wybieram najbardziej prawdopodobny wariant.  
>Jesteśmy w wyłożonej matami sali gimnastycznej. Mamy na sobie tylko judogi. Oprócz nas żywego ducha. Aleks pomaga mi w opanowaniu techniki, bez której nie zdobędę zielonego pasa. Rozgrzewamy się kilkoma manewrami i przechodzimy do części zasadniczej. Chwyt, rzut, dźwignia. Jest lepszy, z łatwością wytrąca mnie z równowagi. Ani razu nie daje mi przejąć prowadzenia. Gdy kolejny raz przewraca mnie na matę, szarpię go za połę keikogi, wyrywam ją spod pasa. Biała kurtka rozchyla się, a jego naga pierś przyciska się do mojej. Obaj dyszymy, Aleks wyczuwa, co ze mną jest i rozluźnia chwyt, zaskoczony. Wypuszczam z ręki keikogę i dotykam czubkami palców odsłoniętego sutka. Aleks nieruchomieje zupełnie, ze świstem wciąga powietrze, patrzy na mnie intensywnie i nagle wczepia się we mnie ustami.<br>Z całą, calutką dokładnością jeszcze raz przerabiam to, co stało się niecałe dwie i pół godziny temu. Smakuję każdą nanocząsteczkę wspomnienia, nie zostawiam ani atomu.  
>Aleks z sali gimnastycznej kończy pocałunek, łapie mnie za rękę i kieruje ją w dół. Dosięgam brzegu grubo tkanej bawełny, rozwiązuję pas, wkradam się pod spód i po chwili wyciągam na wierzch ósmy cud świata.<br>Wtedy, po treningu pod prysznicem, nie powiedziałem całej prawdy. Przez tamten ułamek sekundy, gdy przechodził obok mojej kabiny, zdążyłem wchłonąć każdy jego szczególik, każdą fałdkę i każdą żyłkę.  
>Więc teraz dobrze wiem, jak wygląda, gdy pęcznieje, wzrasta i rozkwita we wnętrzu mojej wirtualnej dłoni. Jest ciepły, jedwabiście miękki i sprężyście elastyczny, dokładnie jak to, co trzymam teraz między swoimi palcami w realu. Aleks z mojej wyobraźni rozpoczyna wędrówkę na południe, rozchyla poły mojej keikogi, pozostawia wilgotne pieczątki pocałunków składanych na piersi i brzuchu i podąża dalej w dół. Wciska mi język do pępka, zsuwa zubon i schodzi jeszcze niżej. Jego usta wraz z językiem docierają do celu, skupiają się na nim bez pośpiechu.<br>Odlatuję.  
>Moja ręka pracuje bardzo starannie i z obłędną powolnością, żeby starczyło na dłużej i jest to najlepsze trzepanie w moim życiu.<p>

XXX

Nagranie pojawia się na fejsie w niedzielę o szóstej dwanaście rano. Przy okazji dowiaduję się, o której Leszczyński wrócił do domu. Tak w przybliżeniu.  
>Gdy oglądam filmik po raz pierwszy, mam za sobą trzy bardzo satysfakcjonujące i wyczerpujące masturbacje i teoretycznie ani zapału, ani siły na czwartą. Praktyka jak zwykle okazuje się mieć niewiele wspólnego z teorią.<br>Po wszystkim zasypiam z czołem opartym o monitor notebooka. Zanim powieki opadną mi ostatecznie, rejestruję skrawkiem świadomości, że pojawiają się pierwsze komentarze. Nie czytam ich, mój mózg nie daje już rady przetworzyć żadnych nowych informacji bez porządnej dawki snu.  
>Budzę się koło południa. Schodzę do kuchni po kawę i rogalika i zamawiam jajecznicę u Nadii. Wracam na górę z parującym kubkiem i od razu wskakuję na neta.<br>Komentarze rozkładają mnie na amen. Czytam i czuję, jak szczęka leci mi na podłogę, ale jej nie zbieram, niech tam sobie leży na pamiątkę.

_Alex Dominik kiedy ślub? 33  
>Całowanie było sweeeet ^^ mmmmmm<br>Oglądam wasz pocałunek i robi mi się gorąco ;O  
>Sooo fucking hot want u both 3<em>

Cała reszta w tym samym stylu, ani jednego negatywa. A wśród nich ten jeden, najważniejszy.

_To wydarzenie roku_

Znów rosną mi skrzydła, mógłbym wrzeszczeć z radości. Coś mnie rozpiera od wewnątrz, zaraz chyba wzlecę pod sufit i pęknę jak balon. Mógłbym przebiec maraton, pędem wdrapać się na K2, a nawet, bo ja wiem, wysprzątać cały dom. Rozlega się pukanie, wchodzi Nadia z jajecznicą. Zrywam się z miejsca, zabieram jej tacę z ręki i ciskam na biurko, obiegam ją w kółeczko i porywam do krótkiej, zwariowanej polki. Piszczy i krzyczy ze zdziwienia, ale oczy jej się śmieją.  
>Cały świat się śmieje. Jestem tak szczęśliwy, że mógłbym skakać z teletubbisiami po łączce pełnej słodkich, puchatych króliczków.<br>Mój profil na fejsbuku puchnie od komentarzy, lajksy śmigają jeden za drugim.

**Koniec części pierwszej**


	2. Chapter 2

**Część druga**

**4**

W poniedziałek rano uśmiech nadal nie schodzi mi z twarzy, ale powoli zaczynam zadawać sobie pytanie, co będzie dalej. Euforia opada, pojawia się za to lekkie uczucie niepokoju. Mam wrażenie, że czegoś mi mało. Emo węszy okazję i nadbiega świńskim truchtem, przypominając mi, żebym się nie nakręcał, bo to tylko wygłup, po którym wszystko wróci do dawnego stanu rzeczy.  
>Klasa wita mnie piskiem i brawami. Czyli nadal mają fazę, zwłaszcza dziewczyny, wiem już więc, na czym stoję, mogę zachowywać się w miarę normalnie. Karolina pyta, czy potrzebujemy organizatora wesela, Polka krzyczy, że myślała o nas, gdy robiła to wczoraj z Łukaszem, Magda się drze, że mam być jej wdzięczny, bo gdyby nie jej pocałunek z Karoliną, nie odkryłbym swojego przeznaczenia. Nie mówię jej, jak blisko dziesiątki trafiła. Śmieję się razem z nimi, ale cały czas nie przestaję zerkać na drzwi i czekać <em>na niego<em>.  
>Aleks nie przychodzi na łacinę.<br>Zjawia się dopiero na drugiej lekcji, zaraz po dzwonku. Serce wali mi jak oszalałe, ale dzielnie udaję, że jestem zupełnie wyluzowany. Przez pół historii nie dzieje się nic. Stopniowo tracę humor i zaczynam godzić się z tym, że trudno, było i się zmyło. Mam przynajmniej miłe wspomnienie i nikt się nie domyśla, że łączyłem z tym jakieś większe nadzieje. Twarz zachowana, przed nikim się nie ośmieszę. Poddaję się już rutynie zajęć, kiedy nagle Aleks odwraca się, patrzy na mnie, składa usta jak do pocałunku i wysyła mi go delikatnym pyknięciem warg.  
>Śmieję się i odpowiadam tym samym. Aleks deklaruje się wyraźniej i wystawia koniuszek języka. Robi mi się gorąco, przestaję zwracać uwagę na to, że cała klasa obserwuje nas jak aktorów na scenie i bez najmniejszych oporów powolutku oblizuję górną wargę, nie spuszczając przy tym z niego wzroku. Dwie ławki przede mną Karolina wydaje stłumiony pisk.<br>Aleks odwraca się z powrotem do tablicy, a ja mam przed oczami różową mgłę. Więc jednak! Będzie jakiś ciąg dalszy! Opuszczam głowę nisko nad zeszytem, żeby choć trochę ukryć głupawy banan na mojej twarzy. Kątem oka dostrzegam ruch w jego ławce. Aleks wstaje, wyłuskuje komórkę z kieszeni i rusza do drzwi na końcu sali. Gdy mnie mija, wyciąga rękę w bok i przesuwa palcami po mojej dłoni i dalej w górę, przez całe odsłonięte przedramię. Dreszcz omal nie zwala mnie z krzesła. Gubię oddech wraz z bananem. Przymykam oczy i muszę szybko zacisnąć wargi, żeby nie kwiknąć jak Karolina.  
>Życie jest piękne.<p>

**5**

Wtorek jest identycznym pasmem szczęścia. Mam wrażenie, że pod moimi stopami znalazł się początek wygiętej pod niebo tęczy, a ja wskakuję na nią radośnie i pędzę przed siebie. Aleks bez przerwy krąży koło mnie, dba o nieustanny kontakt fizyczny. Ciągle mnie dotyka, wszystko niby przypadkiem. Przysiada się do mnie na większości lekcji. Muska przelotnie moje ramię. Chucha w kark, gdy odwraca się do kogoś. Pociera palcami wierzch mojej dłoni, gdy podaje mi długopis. Przesuwa kolanem po mojej nodze pod ławką. Nasze włosy mieszają się ze sobą, gdy nachylamy się nad jednym skryptem. Jestem w stanie trwałego, skrajnego podniecenia. Asekuracyjnie wykładam bluzę na spodnie, a na jednej z przerw muszę zamknąć się na trochę w kiblu.  
>Ludzie śmieją się do nas — do nas! Nie z nas! — a ich doping jest jak wiatr w plecy. Emo nieustannie próbuje się wcinać swoim <em>Tak, ale…<em> Jego głos nie ma żadnych szans przebicia, grzęźnie w cukrowej wacie, ciasno spowijającej mój mózg.  
>Homofobia może gdzieś tam istnieje, ale nie tutaj. Uznaję ją za miejską legendę, która mnie wcale, ale to wcale nie dotyczy.<p>

**6**

W środę na treningu po raz pierwszy nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że mistrz przydziela mi go do pary.  
>Zaczynamy walkę. Nie dorównuję Aleksowi technicznie, śle mnie na matę raz, drugi, trzeci. Przestaję się uśmiechać, gdy przy ostatnim upadku ostro rąbię potylicą o materac. Zapominam o romantycznych uniesieniach. Lubomirski nagle robi się neutralny, jest zwykłym przeciwnikiem judo, dobrym jak każdy inny, i muszę spróbować go pokonać.<br>Wstaję i rozpędzam się bez ostrzeżenia, walę go głową w pierś. Przewraca się, koziołkujemy, moja keikoga rozłazi się na boki i krępuje mi ruchy, ląduję pod nim. Bierze mnie oburącz za barki, pociąga do góry i przesuwa w bok. I znów trzepie o matę. Kładzie się na mnie, zakleszcza w chwycie. Pod głową mam jego prawe ramię, szamoczę się, automatycznie zakładam stopami klamrę, usiłuję wydostać się spod jego kontroli. Lewą ręką łapie mnie za kolano, a potem sunie nią w górę po udzie, zaciska tuż pod pachwiną. Kurtka rozchyla mu się na piersi. Napiera ma mnie, czuję jego nagą skórę na mojej. Zawisa nade mną, niebezpiecznie blisko, dyszy mi prosto w twarz.  
>Mój umysł w jednej chwili interferuje z niedawną fantazją i robi sam siebie w konia, wpada we własną pułapkę. Aleks leży na mnie całym ciężarem, jego ciało jest w ciągłym ruchu. Sztywnieję w mgnieniu oka. Patrzę na jego wykrzywione z napięcia rysy, czuję, jak się o mnie ociera, przywiera do mnie dolną połową ciała. Coś twardego uderza o moje wyprężone podbrzusze, przesuwa się po nim, to chyba jego biodro, nie jestem pewien w tym wariackim podnieceniu. Świszczę oddechem przez zaciśnięte zęby, zwieram stopy silniej, gdy próbuje rozerwać klamrę i wepchnąć mi kolano między nogi. Tarcie i ciepło jego ciała doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa, przestaję nad sobą panować, wiem, że już tego nie zawrócę, jeszcze trzy sekundy, dwie, mocno zamykam oczy i już, stało się. Chwytam powietrze otwartymi ustami, mięknę, rozluźniam się. Aleks z łatwością rozbija moje splecione stopy i nagle nieruchomieje.<br>Doganiam rzeczywistość. Czas spowalnia. Patrzymy sobie w oczy w totalnym napięciu. Wiem, że zbliżyliśmy się właśnie do jakiejś granicy, za którą trzeba odkryć karty. Balansujemy na jej linii, w zasadzie już ją przekroczyliśmy, nie mam tylko pojęcia, czy pod moimi stopami nadal odnajdę twardy grunt, czy zacznę osuwać się ze skraju przepaści w dół.  
>Oczy Aleksa nie zmieniają wyrazu, ale jego wargi zaczynają drgać, jedna unosi się w tak dobrze znanym mi drwiącym grymasie i nagle wiem, że jest bardzo, bardzo źle. Podciąga się na wyprostowanych rękach, patrzy w dół na mój brzuch, gapi się trochę i nagle wybucha krótkim, zimnym śmiechem. Odpycham go mocno, zrywam się na nogi i wybiegam z sali. Goni mnie jego głos. Zimny tak samo jak śmiech, szyderczy. Zaciskam zęby, zaciskam oczy i uszy. Nie chcę przyjąć do świadomości tego, co właśnie usłyszałem.<br>— Ja pierdolę…!  
>Co to było? Co się w ogóle stało? Po jaką cholerę ten świat kręci się dalej?<br>Wpadam do szatni. O mało nie wyrywam drzwiczek szafki z zawiasów, pędem zbieram ciuchy, nawet się nie ubieram, zwijam je tylko w kłąb, wpycham do torby i gnam po schodach w dół. Przez ułamek sekundy nasuwa mi się na myśl podobna ucieczka sprzed niecałych dwóch tygodni, ale przy tym, co teraz czuję, tamto było łagodną pieszczotą motylich skrzydełek. Zatrzymuję się dopiero, gdy schody się kończą. Jestem chyba na poziomie podziemnym, wszędzie pełno rur, słychać szmer i sapanie jakiejś ukrytej infrastruktury. Chowam się za załomem muru i wciągam na siebie rzeczy, ręce trzęsą mi się tak, że do każdego manewru muszę podchodzić dwukrotnie. Ze wstrętem zrywam z siebie bokserki z mokrą plamą na z przodu i ciskam je na dno torby. Cały czas nie opuszcza mnie żrący jak kwas ból za mostkiem, którego nie umiem stłumić ani nazwać. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili orientuję się, że to nic innego jak niewyobrażalnie wielki, niemieszczący się na żadnej skali, palący wstyd pomyłki.  
>O Aleksie nie próbuję nawet myśleć, wymazuję go z tymczasowej świadomości. Jego nie ma i nigdy nie było, wymyśliłem go sobie, nic takiego się nie stało, grunt to stąd wyjść, dotrzeć do domu, zamknąć się w pokoju i zignorować istnienie świata.<br>Jacek. Muszę się upewnić, że gdy tylko wyjdę przed klub, on będzie czekał na mnie na zewnątrz z pracującym silnikiem i otwartymi drzwiczkami. Odnajduję komórkę.  
>— Możesz po mnie przyjechać, dobrze? — Intonacją wyraźnie daję mu do zrozumienia, że to nie jest prośba ani nawet pytanie.<br>— Jestem na drugim końcu miasta, mogę być najwcześniej za godzinę — chrzęści telefon głosem Jacka na fali jakiejś obłędnej elektronicznej sieczki.  
>— Na drugim końcu miasta? W takim razie co, za dziesięć minut? — odpowiadam, starając się zapanować nad gęsią skórką. Za nic w świecie nie mogę ryzykować, że natknę się tu jeszcze na <em>niego<em>, na faceta, którego nie ma, nie było i nigdy nie będzie.  
>— Według planu miałem być za godzinę.<br>Tracę żałosne resztki opanowania.  
>— Dobrze wiem, jaki jest plan dnia i ja pierdolę ten twój plan dnia, bo ja znam plan dnia na pamięć, rozumiesz? — syczę. — Ty masz tutaj być i masz na mnie czekać, bo na mnie się czeka i ze mną się jest, kurwa, i mnie się pilnuje cały czas, rozumiesz? — Mój podniesiony głos odbija się od ścian, poprzecinanych izolowanymi na srebrno rurami. — Ze mną się jest, i ze mną się jest, kurwa, cały czas, rozumiesz? Dobra, sam tego chciałeś, wracam do domu taksówką. Ta-ksów-ką!<br>Ostatnie słowo wrzeszczę na całe gardło, a potem przerywam połączenie i z całej siły ciskam telefon do torby. Biegiem pokonuję dwa zakręty schodów, dopadam drzwi i wylatuję na zewnątrz.  
>Taksówkę łapię dwa skrzyżowania dalej, omal pod nią nie wpadam. Świat jest bardzo niewyraźny w ciemności późnego popołudnia, dodatkowo rozmytej mętną przesłoną łez.<p>

XXX

Wbrew temu, co chciałem zrobić od razu po powrocie do domu, wybieram salon, a nie mój pokój. Włączam monitor telewizora, zakładam słuchawki na uszy, odpalam grę, ustawiam fonię na maksa i zabieram się za rozpierdalanie sukinsynów.  
>Robię to przez ponad godzinę, nie myśląc w ogóle o niczym. Emo szaleje, ale nawet ono nie odnajduje właściwych słów. Nie stać go nawet na banalne „A nie mówiłem?".<br>Nadia przynosi mi kolację, ale na mój widok nie wchodzi nawet do pokoju. Zostawia tacę na krześle obok drzwi i wraca do kuchni. Gram dalej.  
>Koło dziesiątej idę do siebie i sprawdzam fejsa.<br>Świat rozsypuje się na kawałki, a każdy z nich wali mi się na łeb jak cegła, grzebie mnie pod sobą, usypuje mi zimny, bezlitosny nagrobek.  
>Lubomirski zostawił ślad na moim profilu.<p>

_OMG! To judo przejdzie do historii!_

Klikam w komentarze i ciemnieje mi przed oczami.

_Masakra kurwa masakra!  
>Sex przed ślubem? LOL<br>Spermojudo! Buahahaha  
>Alex sprało się? ^^<br>O kurwa! Spermomiot o_o_

Na samym dole najgorsze, jego dialog z Lipińską, który dzieje się właściwie na moich oczach.

**Pola Lipińska:** _znaczy co węża sprężył i rozprężył? :O_  
><strong>Alex Lubomirski:<strong> _w najczystszym stylu klasycznym_  
><strong>Pola Lipińska: <strong>_WFT?… _  
><strong>Alex Lubomirski: <strong>_estne volumen in toga an solum tibi libet me videre?… a raczej judoga nie toga hahahaha_  
><strong>Pola Lipińska: <strong>_że co? _

Ręce trzęsą mi się tak, że nie trafiam w touchpada, gdy chcę odświeżyć stronę.

**Alex Lubomirski:** _Ty się lepiej do łaciny przyłóż bo będziesz nocniki na salach opróżniać a nie machać stetoskopem :O _  
><strong>Pola Lipińska:<strong> _a on ci czym zamachał? LOL _  
><strong>Alex Lubomirski:<strong> _ale dyskretnie, pod togą_  
><strong>Pola Lipińska:<strong> _Alex przyda się na maturę TOGA do młodości hihihihi_

Dotąd myślałem, że nie ma nic gorszego niż ten ohydny wstyd, który zeżarł mnie już prawie od środka. Dopiero teraz dociera do mnie, że to tylko początek gehenny.  
>On cały czas, od samiuteńkiego początku, robił mnie w jajo.<br>Podrywam się od biurka i zaczynam krążyć po pokoju jak czarna pantera Rilkego po klatce, tylko znacznie mniej skoordynowanie. Zaciskam w powietrzu kurczące się dziko pięści w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mógłbym rozerwać na strzępy. Wskakuję na łóżko, chwytam poduszkę, zaczynam walić nią o materac i wrzeszczeć jak opętany.  
>Jeszcze w życiu nie byłem na takim wkurwohaju. Tracę równowagę, przewracam się na kołdrę, drę ją paznokciami, miotam się na wszystkie strony i nie przestaję wyć w przyciśniętą do twarzy pościel.<br>Co ja im zrobiłem? Co ja im takiego, kurwa, zrobiłem?  
>Pierdolone stado baranów, ślepo podążające za swoim jebanym przywódcą, bezmyślnie beczące w takt jego słów. Nikt z nich nawet nie zastanowi się nad tym, co robi. Do tej pory ich to nie raziło? Klaskali w rączki, rozdawali serduszka i uśmieszki, póki szef uważał, że to zabawne? Lipińskiej i Zimmer mógłbym przegryźć gardło, durne pizdy, jazgoczące razem z nim na czele całej nagonki.<br>Czuję, że szybko, ale to bardzo szybko, potrzebna mi pomoc albo przynajmniej jej namiastka. Uspokajam się trochę, udaje mi się usiąść. Wstaję, nogi ledwo mnie utrzymują, mdli mnie i jest mi słabo. Podchodzę do biurka, zabieram notebooka i wracam do łóżka. Zamykam fejsa i wystukuję w wyszukiwarkę słowa kluczowe „gej niezrozumienie ból", a potem nurkuję w odmęt trafień.  
>Najpierw przerzucam strony gejowskie. Nie znajduję niczego, o czym bym już nie wiedział: świat wokół nas jest jedną wielką, zakłamaną gnojówką, fanatycznie tępiącą inność, z której wyrwać się możesz, mniej lub bardziej skutecznie, po osiągnięciu niezależności. Niezależności od szkoły, od rodziców, od środowiska. Fajnie, super, dostosuję się. Kiedyś. Fakt boleśnie prawdziwy, ale nijak przekładalny na moją sytuację w roli szybkiej opaski uciskowej, zanim się wykrwawię do końca.<br>Potem cały potop pseudopsychologicznej zgnilizny o alienacji. Najróżniejszej maści, począwszy od egzaltowanych gimnazjalistek aż po domorosłych ekspertów od ludzkiej duszy. Bełkot, od którego robi mi się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze.  
>Gdzieś pomiędzy trafieniami wyrzuca mi filmik. Jakaś laska robi sobie kuku żyletką. Jej przedramię, pokazane na zbliżeniu, jest pokryte siatką starszych i młodszych sznytów. Na ten widok moja klatka piersiowa faluje w suchym odruchu wymiotnym. Laska wycina sobie następny wzorek w kształcie podobnym do mojego ulubionego klocka w Tetris. Pod filmem jakieś mroczne teksty, coś o otwartych ranach i zamkniętym świecie, głośnym krwawieniu i cichym życiu. Uuuuch, ta to dopiero musi mieć emo, moje przy tym to pikuś-amator. Nie, to nie moje klimaty, nie moja bajka. Potrzebuję konkretów i szybkiego wsparcia, a nie zbryzganych krwią poetyckich przenośni o beznadziei tego świata. Od tego mam własny, skromniutki histeryczny głosik albo chociażby Hamleta. Szybko klikam w krzyżyk w prawym górnym rogu strony i odruchowo wracam na fejsa. Robię to z przyzwyczajenia, bez najmniejszego udziału świadomości, podczas sesji w sieci zawsze wchodzę tam co kilkanaście minut. Ilość komentarzy odbiera mi oddech, jest ich dwa razy tyle co po filmie ze studniówki. Gwałtownie odpycham notebooka.<br>Czuję ostry skurcz w brzuchu, mdłości uznają, że koniec podchodów. Kulę się w pół i rzygam na kołdrę, wypluwam z siebie przeżarte wstydem i upokorzeniem wnętrzności, skręcam się tak długo, aż wypływa ze mnie ostatnia kropelka żółci. Potem leżę i spazmatycznie łapię powietrze jak wyrzucona na brzeg ryba.  
>Jakieś sto lat później udaje mi się wstać. Osłabionymi rękami zbieram zasyfioną pościel z łóżka, składam raz, drugi i wystawiam za drzwi. Niech Nadia się o to martwi, w końcu za coś jej płacą.<br>Zwalam się na nagi materac i trzęsę przez dłuższy czas z zimna i wyczerpania. Znajduję na fotelu koc, ale nawet pod nim nie udaje mi się rozgrzać. Przez resztę nocy boli mnie brzuch, pod powiekami wciąż mam jego drwiącą minę, a w uszach zimny śmiech.  
>Następnego dnia, w czwartek, nie idę do szkoły.<p>

**7**

Całe rano siedzę w pokoju, otępiały i pusty w środku jak po wielkim płaczu. Nie myślę o niczym i o nikim. Koło południa robię się odrobinę głodny i idę na dół poszukać Nadii. Patrzy na mnie dziwnie i pyta niespokojnie, czy nadal jestem bardzo chory, ale gdy ją zapewniam, że nie puszczę jej pawia na świeżo wypucowaną podłogę, daje mi talerz lekkiego rosołku.  
>Matka i ojciec zjawiają się prawie synchronicznie wczesnym popołudniem. Siedzę właśnie w salonie i znów spuszczam łomot kanibalowi z F.E.A.R. 3. Przez moje odrętwienie przebija się coś na kształt zdziwienia, co, oni w domu o tej porze? Zaraz jednak na powrót zapadam w letarg i wracam do gry. To tylko kalendarz ich zdublował, nie są w domu <em>wcześnie<em>, tylko po prostu _bardzo późno_. Ojciec od razu znika u siebie, matka wchodzi do salonu i zwala się na krzesło przy stole, a potem pada płasko twarzą na blat. Patrzę na nią z obojętną ciekawością. Nieźle, prawie headdesk jej z tego wyszedł.  
>— Co ty tu robisz o tej godzinie, Dominik? — pyta słabym, płaskim ze zmęczenia głosem. — Jaki my w ogóle mamy dzień? Blady jesteś.<br>— Czwartek. Źle się czuję. Nie byłem w szkole.  
>— Pamiętaj, że w maju matura — odpowiada bezbarwnie odruchową formułką. — Czwartek. Ach, czwartek. Wieczorem mamy bilety na Orfeusza. Dominik, będą tam bardzo ważni dla ojca ludzie. — O, ten tekst też znam. — Ubierz się jak człowiek. Idę się położyć, a ty może poczuj się lepiej do siódmej, tak?<p>

XXX

Ważnych dla ojca ludzi spotykamy podczas antraktu. Znam ich już. Gość z ministerstwa, ojciec od wieków czai się na jakieś lepsze stanowisko w jego resorcie. Jego żona, apodyktyczna i rozgęgana. Córeczka-laleczka, baletnica, piękna i utalentowana, coś w stylu wczesnej Bachledy-Curuś klasy be. Jak zwykle w kółko na mnie zerka, uśmiecha się. Wyraźnie jej się podobam. Pewnie też przypominam jej jakiegoś głównego bohatera mangi, którego potajemnie wielbi. Oficjalnie się przecież nie przyzna, to nie pasuje do kulturalnych wyżyn, jakie każą jej reprezentować starzy. Kiedyś się nawet zastanawiałem, czy nie bzyknąć tej Weroniki z własnej inicjatywy, ojciec wszedłby może dzięki temu w jakieś łaski, ale prędko się rozmyśliłem. Zaraz byłby cyrk jak z Julką w zeszłym roku: analizy moich słów i zachowań, łzy, telefony, esemesy, dramaty w trzech aktach, a mnie ostatnio od dramatów mdłości porywają.  
>A, właśnie. Wsłuchuję się w siebie i stwierdzam, że mam całkiem niezły humor. Pewnie jakaś reakcja obronna na wczorajszy szok. Kątem ucha słyszę, że cała piątka przechodzi właśnie do szarży na temat niebezpiecznie bliski moich myśli.<br>— No, Dominik, może byście kiedyś gdzieś tak sami poszli? — pyta ważny-dla-ojca-człowiek, robiąc bardzo sugestywną minę. Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że Weronika wyraziła przed swoim tatusiem chęć posiadania mnie na własność, tak jak zapewne zamawia sobie prezenty świąteczne, a tatuś próbuje teraz dyskretnie spełnić życzenie córeczki. Ogarnia mnie pusta głupawka. Emo, nażarte po wczorajszym do syta jak nigdy, mruga do mnie porozumiewawczo: _Zabawimy się, Dominik?_ Odchrząkuję.  
>— Tylko że ja nie przepadam za dziewczynami, bo jestem gejem. — Gapią się na mnie przez sekundę, a potem zaczynają się śmiać z niedowierzaniem. Dobrze, uściślę więc. — Wolę chłopców.<br>Ojciec uruchamia swoją błyskotliwość.  
>— Prawie dałem się nabrać.<br>Matka podchwytuje przynętę i znów wybucha sztucznym śmiechem, nadając coś o mojej skłonności do niewybrednych żartów. Nie wierzą mi? Dobra, zaraz im tu zrobię niezapomniany coming out. Oglądam się za siebie i patrzę na antyczne popiersie pięknego młodzieńca, które zdobi niszę korytarza. Jak znalazł. Niech żyje miłość w stylu klasycznym i starożytny luzik w nastawieniu do homoseksualizmu. Takiego przedstawienia, jakie im tu zaraz odstawię, mury tego teatru jeszcze na żywo nie oglądały i pewnie już nie obejrzą. Robię trzy kroki w tył, uśmiecham się i wczepiam ustami w zimne wargi posągu. Z pełnym, namiętnym zaangażowaniem obrabiam marmur językiem, wkładam w to mnóstwo serca, jakby kamienny adonis był moim jedynym, prawdziwym kochankiem.  
>Sztuczny śmiech matki zmienia się w histeryczny, ojciec próbuje ratować sytuację powtarzając w kółko „śmieszne, bardzo śmieszne", ale jego głos słabnie ze słowa na słowo. Duszę się z wewnętrznego śmiechu i przez chwilę żałuję, że to tylko popiersie, a nie cała rzeźba w skali jeden do jednego. Najlepsze byłoby coś w rodzaju Dawida. Przyssałbym się wtedy do zupełnie innego elementu anatomii niż usta. Tak żeby nie mieli już najmniejszych wątpliwości.<br>Matka zalewa bardzo ważnych ludzi potokiem w naprędce skleconych przeprosin, z których wyłapuję, że rezygnujemy z ostatniego aktu. W międzyczasie ojciec odciąga mnie od mojego cudownego partnera, który z pewnością nie ma konta na facebooku. W drodze do szatni śmieję się tak, że ledwo trzymam się na nogach.

XXX

W samochodzie matka nie przestaje jazgotać.  
>— Co to było, Dominik? Prowokacja jakaś? Moda jakaś na to gejostwo, co to jest? W dupie ci się przewróciło, Dominik, za dużo masz i za dużo ci wolno, wszystko, wszyściuteńko od nas dostałeś i już nie wiesz, czego chcieć, nie jesteś żadnym gejem!<br>Skręcam się ze śmiechu na tylnym siedzeniu, głupawka trwa w najlepsze.  
>— Nawet jeśli — wtrąca się ojciec spokojnie — to zachowaj to dla siebie. Ludziom nie mówi się takich rzeczy. Można to przecież jakoś ukryć. Ja nie chcę o tym wiedzieć, a minister już na pewno nie.<br>Kwiczę ze śmiechu. Matkę wkurw nagły bierze i sięga po Środek Wychowawczy Numer Jeden. Wydziera się na mnie, ale wydziera tak, że ojciec omal nie wjeżdża na chodnik.  
>— Jutro marsz do szkoły! Nie obchodzi mnie, że to ostatni dzień przed feriami! Skoro masz siłę na takie wygłupy, to dasz sobie radę z pójściem na lekcje!<br>Jej krzyk sprowadza mnie na ziemię. Szkoła. Milknę, poważnieję i czuję, jak z każdą sekundą wraca do mnie rzeczywistość. Nie jest jednak aż tak czarna jak wczoraj. Coś migocze na samym jej dnie. Słowa ojca zasiały we mnie jakieś ziarno, jakąś nieuchwytną na razie myśl. Skupiam się i próbuję ją sobie przybliżyć.  
>Zachować dla siebie? Ukryć? Nie afiszować się ze swoją orientacją? Otoczyć się pozorami? Schować prawdę pod płaszczykiem zgrywy?<br>Kiełkuje we mnie nadzieja. Nadzieja, nawet jeśli jest jej bardzo niewiele, umie zdziałać cuda. Potrafi nawet sprawić, że zmartwychwstaniesz ze swojego wirtualnego grobu.  
>Co, jeśli zachowanie Aleksa ma drugie dno? Że jest z nim dokładnie tak samo jak z moim marmurowym pocałunkiem? Prawda o sobie podana tak, że nikt nie bierze jej na poważnie?<br>Nadzieja rośnie. Ma już całkiem solidną łodyżkę i nabrzmiewa na wierzchołku pączkiem wstępnej radości.  
>Jasne, że nie zrobi żadnego dementi na szerszą skalę. Szybko sprawdzam telefon. Nic, żadnego esemesa. Ale na pewno wysłał mi już jakąś wiadomość albo mejla. Przecież nie mogłem się mylić. Nie po tym, jak się zachowywał. Nie po tym pocałunku. Ledwo dojeżdżamy do domu, pędzę na górę, żeby wyprzedzić goniący za mną na złamanie karku duet zdrowego rozsądku i instynktu samozachowawczego.<br>Jestem tak podjarany rosnącą jak chwast nadzieją, że bez zastanowienia otwieram fejsa.  
>Jest! Jest coś od niego na moim profilu!<p>

_FIGHT! DD_

Zanim mózg zdąży wypluć zwrotną informację, że ten wpis nie ma nic, ale to nic wspólnego z moim entuzjazmem, ręka sama klika w załączony filmik. Po trzech sekundach robi mi się słabo.  
>Gra cieni dwóch rąk, przerobionych na pacynki. Lekcja judo w kolejnej odsłonie, tym razem w roli głównej palce w rozczochranych peruczkach. Ja i on. Zajęte dokładnie tym samym, o czym marzyłem, ale w wydaniu tak upokarzającym, że świat na nowo usuwa mi się spod stóp. Jęki i postękiwania odtworzone w przyspieszonym tempie, jak na głupich kreskówkach. To, czym jestem,<em> kim<em> jestem, wyśmiane bez litości. Pokazane z szyderstwem odmawiającym mi prawa istnienia. Przez _niego_. Poświęcił czas, żeby zrobić ten filmik i wbić ostatni gwóźdź do mojej trumny. Nie marnując nawet sekundy na myśl, co mi tym wyrządza. Nikt inny, ale właśnie _on_.  
>Wyję. Robi mi się gorąco, wpadam w szał. Zrywam z siebie koszulę, ciskam ją na ziemię, oderwany guzik omal nie trafia mnie w oko. Zaczynam miotać się po pokoju. Znowu, znowu to samo, drugiej takiej nocy nie zniosę. Wczoraj był to tylko wstyd, rozczarowanie i poniżenie. „Tylko", które mnie prawie zabiło. Dziś dochodzi jeszcze zamordowana nadzieja, nadzieja skupiona wokół niego. Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek bolało mnie kiedyś bardziej.<br>Co za cholerny, cholerny skurwysyn. Mógłbym go zabić gołymi rękami. Rozerwać na strzępy, zadusić, zamęczyć na śmierć…  
><em>Mógłbym go zabić<em>. Galopujące myśli zatrzymują się i przyglądają w skupieniu, jak mój umysł powolutku zmienia modalność _mógłbym_ z impulsywnego i gorącego „miałbym na to ochotę" na spokojne i chłodne „mam środki, by to zrobić".  
>Tej nocy również mało śpię. Wpatruję się w ciemność szeroko otwartymi oczami i snuję plan. Plan, który ustala piątek, ostatni dzień przed feriami, jako jednocześnie ostatni dzień życia Aleksandra Lubomirskiego.<p>

**8**

Rano mam cienie pod oczami.  
>Wymykam się z pokoju przed szóstą i dobieram do skrytki. Pistolet leży w jej wnętrzu, nabity jak zawsze, wydaje mi się, że to niezbyt zgodne z przepisami. Błogosławię paranoję ojca, który ciągle widzi się w roli ofiary jakiegoś zamachu. Najlepszy dowód, że zarządzanie finansami na pewnym szczeblu niekoniecznie wiąże się z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i dobrze spełnianego obowiązku.<br>Emo chce poświętować wyjście w parze ze spluwą i żąda odpowiedniej oprawy graficznej. Sunę czarną kredką po dolnej powiece i dopieszczam grzywkę. Zakładam kurtkę w czerwono-czarną kratę, wciskam pistolet do kieszeni i muzykę na uszy. Wychodzę do Jacka. Jestem zupełnie, ale to zupełnie spokojny.

XXX

Nie słyszę chichotów i komentarzy. Ciągle mam w uszach słuchawki. Nie przejmuję się też tym, co widzę, gdy ich mijam, patrząc im prosto w twarz. Zaciśnięte usta, powstrzymujące bulgoczący śmiech. Drwiące miny, usiłujące przybrać wyraz fałszywej neutralności. Odpychające, zakłamane, złe.  
>Nikt mnie nie pozdrawia.<br>Nie uciekam wzrokiem, patrzę im w oczy śmiało i otwarcie. Nic mi nie mogą zrobić, stoję ponad nimi, jestem silniejszy. Ciężar w mojej kieszeni ciągle mi przypomina, że mam sprzymierzeńca.  
>Na Lubomirskiego natykam się na korytarzu przed klasą. Rozmawia z Leszczyńskim, gapi się na mnie chwilę i zaraz odwraca głowę, jakby zamiast mnie widział tylko zagęszczone kolorami powietrze. Ciesz się, chłoptaś, z każdej minuty, która ci jeszcze została. Możesz nawet nie uważać dziś na lekcjach. I tak nie dożyjesz matury, nie dożyjesz nawet powrotu do domu na obiadek u mamusi.<br>Nie wiem do końca, kiedy to zrobię. Na razie czekam na właściwy moment. Jądro mojego gniewu wciąż otoczone jest płaszczem zimnego spokoju. Dopóki się nie roztopi, Lubomirski jest bezpieczny. Ale czas pracuje na jego niekorzyść.  
>Nie obchodzi mnie, co stanie się ze mną po wszystkim. Po wszystkim nie będzie w ogóle czegoś takiego jak „potem".<br>Dawno wyjąłem słuchawki z uszu, ale na dźwięki otoczenia wciąż nakłada się szum, głosy zmieniających się nauczycieli odzywają się w nim dudniącym echem. Może to mój niezwyczajny spokój, a może tylko banalne niewyspanie. Nie wiem. Klasa udaje, że mnie nie ma. Patrzę im w oczy, a oni w bok lub przeze mnie. Jakbym był przezroczysty. Może naprawdę już nie istnieję. Zabili mnie w sieci, a skoro tam już nie żyję, to i tutaj jestem dla nich martwy.  
>Na jednej z lekcji Lubomirski zerka na mnie przez ramię. Łapię jego wzrok i potrząsam wolno głową, wkładam w ten gest całe potępienie, na jakie mnie stać, całe moje niedowierzanie, jak mógł być tak okrutny. Czuję wlepione we mnie spojrzenie Karoliny, obserwującej naszą niemą komunikację. Poczekaj, ty jędzo, może dla ciebie też będę miał dziś coś specjalnego. Lubomirski nie wytrzymuje, ucieka oczami, frajer i tchórz. Odwraca się ode mnie. I nagle z jego zaciśniętej pięści wyskakuje w górę palec wskazujący. Palec jest tak wymowny, że nie potrzebuje peruczki. Karolina dusi się ze śmiechu.<br>Śmiejcie się, póki jeszcze możecie. Nie jestem sam. Mam taki backup, od którego mózgi wam się rozbryzną na ścianie.  
>Na długiej przerwie wychodzę przed szkołę. Nie wyjmuję rąk z kieszeni kurtki, wciąż pieszczą spoczywający na jej dnie słodki ciężar. Wciągam głęboko zimne i wilgotne powietrze, powoli przemierzam kawałek ulicy przed wejściem, tam i z powrotem, tam i z powrotem.<br>W którejś chwili ich zauważam, schodzą niespiesznie po schodach, przystają na chodniku. Leszczyński, Pietrukaniec, Tumialis i Lubomirski. Nie zbliżam się do nich, skracam rundkę o kilka metrów i robię w tył zwrot. Dogania mnie drwiący krzyk Pietrukańca.  
>— Dziś bierzesz Aleksa na makijaż?<br>Zbiorowy ryk śmiechu. Ostry, bezlitosny. Tak już będzie zawsze, dzień w dzień, jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobię. Zaciskam zęby i dłoń na pistolecie. Odwracam się, podchodzę. Na Pietrukańca nie zwracam uwagi. Patrzę prosto na Lubomirskiego.  
>— Ty skurwielu — mówię spokojnie. — Ty żałosna świnio. A ja cię naprawdę… — urywam. Lubomirski gapi się na mnie bez słowa, poważnieje, oczy mu się rozszerzają.<br>Teraz, Dominik, to idealny moment, to chwila, na którą czekałeś. Dalej, wyciągaj żelazo, odbezpiecz i rozwal mu ten pieprzony łeb. Ściskam mocniej pistolet i powoli zaczynam wysuwać go z kieszeni. I nagle wiem, że nie dam rady. Nie mogę. Teraz, gdy cały jego ciężar spoczywa w mojej dłoni, niepodtrzymywany przez pomocną kurtkę, wiem, że go nie udźwignę.  
>Tym razem to ja przegrywam. Nie wytrzymuję coraz poważniejszego, zdziwionego wzroku Aleksa. Wymijam ich i wbiegam po schodach, lecę korytarzem, wpadam do klasy, łapię torbę i uciekam ze szkoły tylnym wyjściem. W uszach wciąż dzwonią mi moje własne słowa, którymi definitywnie spaliłem za sobą ostatni most: zachowanie twarzy. Ja mu tam, przed tymi schodami, praktycznie wyznałem miłość.<br>To już koniec.

XXX

W taksówce gryzę paznokcie i gapię się w przestrzeń niewidzącym wzrokiem. Coś się we mnie kłębi, coś straszniejszego niż wszystko do tej pory, jak skręcający się i nabierający rozpędu huragan, ale sam nie wiem jeszcze, czym objawi się w pierwszej kolejności.  
>Wbiegam do domu, ignoruję zdziwiony okrzyk Nadii. Po drodze wyszarpuję pistolet z kurtki, teraz już niepotrzebny, zdradziecki balast, i ciskam go z furią o podłogę. Ląduje na niej z łomotem, odbija się kilka razy od parkietu i zatrzymuje na środku salonu, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi jak dziecięcy bączek. Nie chcę go widzieć ani dotykać, jest jak symbol mojej ostatecznej porażki.<br>Zamykam się w pokoju, pozbywam torby i kurtki, wczepiam rozcapierzone palce we włosy i zaczynam wyć. Znów, znów, znów. Trzeci dzień pod rząd ten sam obłęd, to już nie fatalna seria, nie, w domu będzie tak samo jak w szkole, to już zostanie, już zawsze będzie tylko bolało.  
>Miałem swoją szansę. Mogłem to zmienić, zdmuchnąć go z tego świata. Firana ze mnie, nie facet. Nienawidzę swojej słabości, swojej inności, tego, że przez nią cierpię. Nienawidzę samego siebie.<br>Rzucam się na notebooka, otwieram folder z muzyką. Muszę się ogłuszyć, trzeba mi czegoś z krzykiem głośniejszym od moich myśli. Klikam na oślep, łzy deformują ostrość widzenia, trafiam w coś, co zostawiam, Billy Talent, może być. Przesuwam skalę fonii na maksa, zaciskam powieki i rozpoczynam walkę z huraganem.  
>Zakłamany, pierdolony świat, rządzący się samymi pozorami. Pozornie kochający mnie rodzice, którzy nigdy nie mają dla mnie czasu. Pozornie dbają o moje dobro, ale wciskają mi do głowy, żebym sam się otoczył pozorami i zachował prawdę o sobie tylko dla siebie i gryzł się z tym całe życie. Pozornie tolerancyjne, bezmózgie stado w szkole, któremu podoba się tylko gej light, najlepiej w wydaniu wirtualnego obrazka w stylu wygłupu na studniówce, żeby mieli się czym podjarać, bo takiego prawdziwego, z krwi i kości, w dodatku tuż pod własnym nosem, już nie zaakceptują, bo jest im zbyt dosłowny. Pozorny raj, jaki stworzył mi na niecałe pięć dni Lubomirski, zanim nie wykopał mnie stamtąd do piekła rzeczywistości. A ja zdążyłem zachłysnąć się kłamliwym szczęściem i zapomnieć, że można żyć tak jak przedtem. Krzyczę.<br>Nigdzie wyjścia, same ślepe, zakratowane korytarze.  
>W głowie mi się kręci, skurcz znów wiąże jelita na supeł. Emo pracuje na wysokich obrotach, manipuluje mną jak Lars von Trier widzem w <em>Dancer in the Dark<em>. Poddaję mu się bezsilnie, niech decyduje i myśli za mnie, skoro sam jestem zbyt słaby nawet na to, żeby zmierzyć się z samym sobą.  
><em>This Suffering<em>, muzyka dudni mi pod czaszką, nakłada się na szalejący w niej ból. Przegrałem z nimi wszystkimi, przegrałem z ohydą ich zachowania, moja siła, w którą dziś tak bardzo wierzyłem, też okazała się tylko pozorem. Wyję bez zahamowań na całe gardło, rozmazuję łzy po twarzy, szarpię się za włosy, _you'll never close my eyes and watch me die_, Nadia wali w drzwi i coś woła, wyję dalej, _Nothing to Lose_, zawrót głowy omal nie posyła mnie na podłogę, z bólu nic nie widzę, jestem jak ślepe szczenię, obijam się o ściany, dokąd ja mam wracać, jaka matura, jaka szkoła, jakie życie, potykam się o poduszkę, nie wiem nawet, jak się znalazła pod moimi nogami, emo wrzeszczy głosem Kowalewicza, wciskam pięści do uszu, _there's nothing to lose when no one knows your name_, ta piosenka jest o mnie, to przecież ja, a wtedy przychodzi nagłe olśnienie i wraz z nim raptowny spokój.  
>Jakie to proste.<br>Zatrzymuję się na środku pokoju. Przeceniłem własne siły zakładając, że będzie to ostatni dzień jego życia. Na to, by zakończyć dziś moje, mam ich teraz aż nadto.  
>Kiedyś w Krakowie kupiłem sobie piękną lampkę w stylu Tiffany'ego. Zobaczyłem ją na wystawie jakiegoś sklepiku na Kazimierzu i zakochałem się od pierwszego wejrzenia w jej witrażowym abażurze. Żadna inna na świecie nie ma aż tak subtelnego wzoru. Podwijam wysoko rękawy. Chodź tu, skarbie, pomóż mi. <em>There's nothing to gain and I just died today<em>, potwierdza ostatecznym wrzaskiem Billy Talent.  
>Zatrzaskuję notebooka.<br>Podnoszę lampkę za podstawę i walę nią o szafkę przy łóżku. Szkło rozpryskuje się na wszystkie strony, zasypuje stosik leżących obok książek. Wybieram solidny, gruby odłamek, a kawałek oprawki, który tkwi jeszcze w jego brzegu, służy mi za uchwyt.  
>Lektury kształcą. Wiem, jak trzeba to zrobić, żeby było nie do odratowania. Trzeba ciąć wzdłuż, od łokcia po nadgarstek, a potem przekreślić na krzyż na przegubie dłoni. Przykładam szkło do wnętrza lewego przedramienia, wbijam głęboko i ciągnę w dół. Przeraźliwy ból zapiera dech w piersi i paraliżuje myśli, ale to inny ból, lepszy od tego w głowie. Zaciskam zęby. Serce wali mi nierówno, oczy łzawią jak oszalałe, jestem mokry od potu. Na moment pojawia się wspomnienie tamtej laski z netu i jej żyletki. Teraz już ją rozumiem, rozcinanie stawiającego opór mięsa pozwala na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim innym. Teraz druga strona. Pokonuję protest broniącego się ciała i przekładam szkło do rozharatanej ręki. Dygocze mi jak oszalała, ból zaczyna paraliżować już nie tylko myśli, ale i mięśnie. Palce mi się trzęsą i drętwieją, ale udaje się, dociągam odłamek do końca, prawie gotowe, najgorsze za mną, teraz już tylko dać w poprzek i wszystko. Krew leci ze mnie jak ze świniaka, zapaskudziłem już cały dywan i podłogę, zachlapałem ścianę, Nadia będzie miała co robić. Szybciej, bo zaczyna mi być słabo, wiem, że jeśli stracę przytomność, to już nigdy jej nie odzyskam, a jeszcze przecież nie skończyłem. Znów przekładam szkło do prawej ręki i robię poziomą krechę na lewym nadgarstku. Przed oczami zaczynają wirować mi czarne plamy, w uszach mam gęstą watę. Tracę równowagę i lecę, walę głową o regał. Słyszę jeszcze spadające książki i płyty i dziwię się resztką świadomości, <em>Jejku, tak szybko poszło?<em>A potem ciemność pochłania cały ten pierdolony świat.

**Koniec części drugiej**


	3. Chapter 3

**Część trzecia**

**9**

Ładnie tu mam, nie powiem.  
>Szerokie, dwuskrzydłowe okno. Za oknem las, zielony, iglasty i pachnący nawet o tej porze roku. Firanki i ściany w optymistycznych pastelach. Bielutka, miękka pościel. Telewizor plazmowy na ścianie, Xbox i książki na stoliku nocnym. Zero netu i telefonu, na własne życzenie. Fachowy personel. Lekkostrawna i bogata w żelazo dieta, urozmaicona niezłymi dopalaczami. A raczej <em>od<em>palaczami. Najczęściej czuję zimne odrętwienie, podbite odrobiną pustej wesołości.  
>Leżę w prywatnej, jednoosobowej, luksusowej sali samobójców.<br>Niedoszłych.  
>Jak widać, żyję. Jeśli znajomość lektur zawiodła, to przypadkowo. Zrobiłem wszystko jak trzeba, rozpłatałem sobie oba przedramiona od łokci po nadgarstki, bardzo głęboko, strasznie marudzili, jak składali mi je do kupy. Poziomo przeciąłem wprawdzie tylko przegub lewej dłoni, ale i bez tego było dosyć, żeby się wykrwawić. Mimo tego żyję. Żyję, bo Nadii przepalił się bezpiecznik.<br>Tamtego dnia wpadła w panikę, gdy zobaczyła pistolet, który rzuciłem na ziemię. Pobiegła za mną na górę, słyszała, jak wrzeszczę i szaleję. Stukała i pukała, szarpała nawet za klamkę, co normalnie stanowi absolutne tabu. Gdy muzyka ucichła, dźwięk rozbijanego szkła był aż za dobrze słyszalny. A kiedy doszedł do tego huk spadających z regału książek, poniosło ją kompletnie. Pewnie myślała, że moi starzy ją zwolnią, unieważnią zezwolenie na pobyt i każą wracać na Ukrainę, jeśli bez żadnej interwencji pozwoli mi zdemolować pokój. Nadia to kawał baby, jest dwa razy szersza niż ja, prawie tak samo wysoka i ma krzepę jak ruska lokomotywa. No i panika dodała jej sił. Wyważyła drzwi, narobiła pisku i rabanu, wezwała pogotowie, a w międzyczasie zatamowała krwotok prześcieradłem. Dzięki błogosławionej nieprzytomności, w której się znajdowałem, nie pamiętam żadnego z tych wydarzeń.  
>Teraz Nadia odpoczywa sobie po szoku w jakimś SPA w Karkonoszach. Moi starzy mają gest, potrafią się odwdzięczyć za uratowanie życia ukochanego jedynaka.<br>Grzecznie łykam tabletki i dłubię widelcem w befsztykach i buraczkach. Słucham pana Darka. Patrzę w ekran telewizora. Śpię, dużo i długo. Wyglądam przez okno i wdycham las. Przewracam strony książek. Myślenie o świecie na zewnątrz nie boli. On tam sobie po prostu jest, kręci się i skreśla dni w kalendarzu razem z Lubomirskim, ale obaj istnieją tylko obok mnie. Nie przecinają się ze mną w żadnym pukcie, jesteśmy jak ciągnące się w nieskończoność idealnie równoległe linie proste. Jest mi z tym dobrze, mogłoby tak zostać na zawsze. Tutaj żaden z nich mnie nie dosięgnie. W mojej sali jestem absolutnie bezpieczny. Wspaniałe, cudotwórcze prochy.  
>Gdyby nie matka i jej codzienne wizyty wraz z nieodłącznym przypomnieniem, jaki mamy dzień i ile zostało do matury, straciłbym rachubę czasu. <em>Do matury<em>. Ta kobieta nie wie, w jakim matriksie żyje. Przychodzi tylko wczesnym popołudniem, o w miarę stałej porze. Wzdycha, patrzy na mnie, pyta, czy już mi lepiej i zaczyna nadawać. Że jest tu świetny psychiatra, pan Darek. Tak, wiem, znam już pana Darka. Jestem pewien, że to właśnie on zakazał jej pytać mnie wprost, dlaczego chciałem się zabić. Wiem już też, że będzie mnie prowadził przez dłuższy czas, gdy stąd wyjdę i wrócę do szkoły. _Wrócę do szkoły_. To najbardziej abstrakcyjne zdanie, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Jedna rzecz ciągle umyka jej uwadze: pan Darek uważa, że potrzeba mi czasu. Dużo, dużo czasu. A ona woli mówić o szczęściu w nieszczęściu, ponieważ nie stracę zbyt wiele materiału ze względu na ferie. Widzisz, mamusiu, jakiego masz kooperatywnego synka? Nawet dramatyczną próbę samobójczą zaplanował tak, żeby dojść do siebie w czasie wolnym od lekcji. Każdą jej wizytę zakłóca brzęczyk telefonu, reaguje na niego zawsze, idealny pies Pawłowa. Schudła, więc założę się, że zalicza mnie w ramach przerwy obiadowej. Odhacza jako jeden z punktów w planie dnia. Nie przejmuję się tym. A obiady niech sobie spokojnie dalej dla mnie poświęca. W jej branży za _size zero_ z automatu dostaje się plus dwadzieścia punktów.  
>Raz przerywam jej w pół słowa.<br>— Jestem gejem, mamo. Gejem, który oszalał na punkcie kolegi z klasy i nie dał sobie z tym rady.  
>Mówię to zupełnie spokojnie, żeby zrozumiała, że to nie żadna zgrywa w stylu popiersie bis, ale fakt. Przez chwilę patrzy na mnie w milczeniu, a potem przenosi wzrok na moje zabandażowane ręce.<br>— Przede wszystkim jesteś moim dzieckiem.  
>Ojciec też czasem się pojawia. Przychodzi, siada, patrzy na swoje dłonie, mało się odzywa. Równoważy słowotok matki. Raz wspomniał coś o rozwodzie. Ostrożnie, żeby mnie nie zdenerwować. Tato, mnie na razie nic nie zdenerwuje, prochy, które tu dają, są naprawdę pierwszorzędne. Niech się rozwodzą, to ich życie. Inaczej będzie z nimi jak w tym starym dowcipie. Dziewięćdziesięcioletni mąż patrzy na swoją dziewięćdziesięcioletnią żonę i mówi: „Dobra, dzieci wreszcie umarły, możemy się spokojnie rozwieść".<br>Wnerwiam personel. Siostra Łęcka gdacze mi nad głową, że powinienem jeść i nie wchodzić z kapciami na kołdrę. Że nie wolno mi drapać się pod bandażem, bo będą guzowate postronki, a nie gładziutkie blizny. I że powinienem zacząć wpuszczać do siebie gości, bo mi to dobrze zrobi, ona ma już doświadczenie i rozpoznaje typy samobójców na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie rzucam w nią wspomnianym kapciem. Prochy są na serio dobre.  
>Emo siedzi cicho. Nie dlatego, że kneblują je osiągnięcia farmaceutyki. Po prostu się przeżarło i trawi w spokoju. Podcięte żyły nie chodzą ulicą na piechotę.<br>Po kilku dniach prochów zaczyna być coraz mniej. Pojawia się czucie. Razem z nim piekący chłód lęku w mojej głowie. A niedługo potem wraca nienawiść.  
>Nienawidzę przypominania o szkole i maturze. Nienawidzę zmuszania mnie do jedzenia. Nienawidzę wykwalifikowanego spokoju pana Darka i głosu rozsądku, który chce we mnie obudzić. Nienawidzę świadomości, że już niedługo drogi moje i świata się ze sobą przetną. Nienawidzę ludzi, tego, co mi zrobili i co zrobiłem sobie sam.<br>Najbardziej jednak nienawidzę, że jedynymi myślami, od których potrafi mi się jeszcze zrobić ciepło, są te o Aleksie. Nienawidzę, że się nimi usypiam, kończąc zawsze skurczem w prawym nadgarstku, tym, którego nie zdążyłem sobie rozharatać cięciem w poprzek. Nienawidzę, że nawet tej krótkiej rozkoszy nie mogę dać sobie porządnie, że mrowieją i drętwieją mi przy tym palce, że boli mnie ręka. Nienawidzę się za to, że Aleks mógłby mnie odpychać, kopać i ośmieszać, a ja nadal bym za nim tęsknił i błagał, żeby zrobił ze mną dokładnie to samo, co te cholerne, fejsbukowe pacynki.  
>Marzę o tym.<br>Szczerze mówiąc, są to moje jedyne, marne bo marne, ale jednak marzenia.

**10**

Siostra Łęcka zatrzymuje się w progu i patrzy na mnie w skupieniu, jakby zastanawiała się, po co tu w ogóle przyszła. Zdejmuję słuchawki z uszu i nogi z pościeli. Wiem, że nie lubi, jak leżę na łóżku w ubraniu. Od tego mam fotel pod oknem, o czym mi nieustannie przypomina. Patrzę na nią pytająco.  
>— Ma pan gościa, panie Santorski. — Marszczę brwi. Ona dobrze wie, co sądzę o wizytach innych niż moich rodziców. Nie potrzebuję żadnego wymuszonego szkolnego poselstwa z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Jak nic to jakaś oddelegowana laska z klasy albo Centka, ona mnie lubi, dla mnie nawet w ferie spełniłaby pedagogiczny obowiązek. — Wychodzi pan stąd za cztery dni. Najwyższy czas zacząć oswajać się z tym, co pana czeka na zewnątrz.<br>Waham się lekko. Może spróbować, w ramach eksperymentu? Jakoś to przecierpię, w moim krwiobiegu ciągle krąży jeszcze trochę wspomagaczy.  
>— Dobrze, niech wejdzie.<br>Siostra Łęcka otwiera drzwi szerzej, cofa się i robi miejsce dla gościa. Podnoszę się z łóżka, stoję z założonymi rękami, patrzę i czekam.  
>Lubomirski wchodzi do pokoju i cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi. Odwraca się do mnie.<br>Drętwieję z szoku i zdenerwowania. Ramiona, którymi się obejmuję, zaczynają dygotać. Po chwili już cały trzęsę się niekontrolowanie. W głowie mam kompletną pustkę, zaprawioną rodzącą się paniką. Nie mogę odwrócić od niego wzroku, jestem jak zahipnotyzowany.  
>Ale to nie ze mną jest gorzej.<br>Lubomirskim telepie jeszcze mocniej niż mną. Nie wie, co zrobić z rękami, przestępuje z nogi na nogę, oblizuje wargi, ucieka spojrzeniem w bok. Jak wtedy, w szkole, gdy dopingowany ciężarem pistoletu otwarcie patrzyłem mu w oczy, a on nie wytrzymywał napięcia. Nagle czuję, że choć nie mam już broni, nadal to potrafię. Ogarnia mnie spokój moralnej przewagi. Patrzę na niego dalej, ale już dużo chłodniej i z własnej woli. Na jego skroni dostrzegam wielkiego siniaka, który ciągnie się aż po szczyt kości policzkowej. Odchrząkuję.  
>— Ktoś dał ci za mnie w mordę?<br>Aleks zdaje się mieć problem z zaklasyfikowaniem pytania, bo odpowiada dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
>— Nie — mówi i też chrząka. — Nie, to tylko mała stłuczka na desce. Mam ostatnio trudności… z koncentracją.<br>— Czego tu chcesz? — przerywam mu ostro.  
>Otwiera usta, zamyka je, przełyka ślinę. Czuję się coraz lepiej.<br>— Chciałem… Nie mogę… — zaczyna i wraca do początku, jąka się. — Ciągle myślę o… Nie mogę spać, bo…  
>— I czego się po mnie spodziewasz? Że zaśpiewam ci kołysankę?<br>Jego zapadłe policzki wybuchają rumieńcem. Skręca się pod moim spojrzeniem, zwija się pod drwiną jak robak pod butem. Męcz się, dobrze ci tak, mnie też bolało.  
>— Myślałem, że zrobiłeś… że mogłeś zrobić to przeze mnie i… chciałem ci wytłumaczyć, że… może… coś źle zrozumiałeś.<br>Urywa i wzdycha, ociera fioletowe czoło. Dalej, ty cholerny skurwielu, posłuchajmy, co masz mi do powiedzenia.  
>— Coś źle zrozumiałem? A tak, precyzując, to co i w którym dokładnie momencie?<br>— Wtedy, na judo…  
>— Wtedy, na judo, nie było nic, co można źle zrozumieć.<br>— To nie… Czekaj, to wszystko nie tak, ty wciąż coś przekręcasz. Ty… ja… ja już zawsze… — Zaczyna się wkurzać i podnosi głos. — To było jak szok, nie wiedziałem wtedy przecież, że ty… że dla ciebie to może być… więcej niż wygłup. Nie byłem pewien, wydawało mi się, że ci… stanął, a ja… nie mogłem przestać. A potem to... to ci się stało i wtedy nagle… dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że ty może się wcale nie bawisz. — Przestaje się jąkać, mówi coraz szybciej, gestykuluje. — Że bierzesz to na serio, że ci jakoś zależy, ale wtedy ty…  
>— Ja? Wtedy ja? — przerywam mu głośno. — A kto mnie wyśmiał? Powiedział „Ja pierdolę" takim tonem, że nie miałem żadnej wątpliwości, co jest grane? Co tu można jeszcze źle zrozumieć?<br>— Zepchnąłeś mnie z siebie i zwiałeś, wystraszyłem się, że …  
>— Wystraszyłeś się? Biedaczek. Pewnie też ze strachu wywiesiłeś zaraz obwieszczenie na fejsie, co?<br>— Nie wiedziałem, co zrobisz… Chciałem być szybszy, dobra? Skąd miałem wiedzieć, jak zareagujesz? — Rozpędza się, mówi coraz płynniej, nie daje mi dojść do słowa. — Okej, spuściłeś się pode mną, ale to… jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Do tego wiele nie trzeba, no sam wiesz. A ja cię… cały czas ośmielałem i prowokowałem. — Zaczyna krążyć po pokoju, znów podnosi głos. — Nie miałem pojęcia, co ci naprawdę siedzi w głowie! Nie byłem do końca pewien, czy chcesz tego na poważnie! Miałeś w oczach takie coś… nie wiem… przerażenie? Zaśmiałem się? Powiedziałem „Ja pierdolę?" A co ty byś powiedział w totalnym szoku? Gdybyś się czuł jak rozjechany przez czołg? W sali pełnej ludzi, którzy w każdej sekundzie mogą się skapować, co jest grane? Pobiegłem za tobą, ale w szatni już cię nie było, pod prysznicem też nie… A potem… Nie wiedziałem, co ci strzeli do łba, zrozum, do cholery, wiesz, w jakim świecie żyjemy. Może właśnie sam przymierzałeś się do posłania w sieć czegoś, co mnie zdemaskuje? Bo ja wiem? Że dobieram się do chłopaków pod pozorem walki? Że tańczę z radości na widok czyjejś spermy? — Urywa i patrzy na mnie błyszczącymi oczami. Oddycha szybko. Grzywka opadła mu na czoło, zasłaniając posiniaczoną skroń.  
>Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem, kompletnie oniemiały. <em>Zdemaskuje?<em> Zaraz, zaraz, co on powiedział wcześniej? Jak mogłem puścić to mimo uszu? _Nie mogłem przestać? Nie byłem do końca pewien, czy chcesz tego na poważnie?_ Przełykam ślinę. Pewnego wieczoru, przez bardzo krótki czas, gdy świat miał jeszcze przebłyski w barwach tęczy, miałem nadzieję, że Aleks robi tylko zasłonę dymną, a naprawdę mu na mnie zależy. Zaraz, muszę się upewnić.  
>— Czekaj… więc ty… też? Chciałeś tego?<br>Patrzy na mnie jak cielę i mruga gęsto.  
>— To chyba jasne? — pyta niepewnie.<br>— Jasne? — powtarzam, bo chyba źle dosłyszałem. — Pewnie, że jasne, jaśniej już chyba nie mogłeś mi tego okazać. A nagonka na fejsie to były zapewne oświadczyny, tak?  
>Gapi się, jakby ciągle nie rozumiał, o co mi chodzi.<br>— Przecież oni by nas zjedli — mówi powoli, jakby tłumaczył dziecku totalną oczywistość. — Musiałem to obrócić w zgryw, zrobić z tego jedną wielką farsę, rozumiesz? Gdyby się wydało, nie miałbym w tej klasie już nic do powiedzenia. Chyba wiesz, co tu się robi z takimi jak my? Chciałeś mieć zasprayowaną szafkę w szatni? Hasłami w stylu „Pedały do gazu"? Wyciągać z dupy szpile wbijane na każdym kroku? Miałem nadzieję, że im głośniej pośmieją się na fejsie, tym szybciej temat im się znudzi i dadzą spokój. Zapomną. A wtedy… wtedy mógłbym spróbować…  
>— Wiesz, też jakiś czas miałem taką nadzieję — wcinam się ostro. — Miałem nadzieję, że naprawdę mnie lubisz, że chcesz tego tak samo jak ja. Że próbujesz tylko odwrócić uwagę, a prawda wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Wiesz, wybaczyłbym ci to. Wybaczyłbym ci to cholerne tchórzostwo. — Aleks unosi głowę, jego wzrok mięknie, coś w nim błyska, może nadzieja, może radość, nie wiem. Głos zaczyna mi drżeć, zbliżam się do terytorium, które teraz wolałbym ominąć w myślach. — Przez kilka minut pięknego, beztroskiego wieczoru żyłem cudowną nadzieją. A potem wszedłem na fejsa. Po jaką pieprzoną cholerę brnąłeś w to dalej? — pytam zimnym szeptem, bo na pełny głos brakuje mi nagle siły. — Nie wystarczyło ci szczucie po judo? Po co dorzucałeś jeszcze ten pierdolony filmik? Masz pojęcie, co ja ci chciałem po tym zrobić? Ja cię chciałem <em>zabić<em> — syczę szeptem przez zaciśnięte zęby. Aleks nie reaguje. Gapi się na mnie z wciąż tą samą miną, która wyraża jednocześnie wzburzenie i poczucie winy. Pewnie myśli, że mówię to tylko w przenośni. Może zresztą ma rację. Zawiodłem wtedy tak, że cały dramatyczny akt z pistoletem nie wygląda teraz na więcej niż jedną wielką, żałosną metaforę.  
>Milczy jeszcze przez chwilę.<br>— Nie wiedziałem… — zaczyna w końcu, przerywa, wsuwa i wysuwa ręce z kieszeni, szuka słów i wraca do tych samych. — Nie wiedziałem, że to cię aż tak rąbnie. To miała… miała być taka kropka nad „i".  
>Oddech zaczyna drapać mnie w gardle. Wydaje mi się, że to oddech.<br>— Ty cholerny draniu. — Z mojego szeptu zostało już tylko chrapliwe tchnienie. Zamykam oczy, bo ostrość powracającego wspomnienia przedziera się przez resztkę prochów, którą mnie tu jeszcze karmią. — Kropka nad „i". Dla mnie to była nie kropka, a kropla. Ostatnia.  
>Słyszę szelest, odgłos kroków, wyczuwam ruch powietrza gdzieś bardzo, bardzo niedaleko mojej twarzy. Wciąż zaciskam powieki, nie chcę go widzieć, niech sobie idzie i zostawi mnie w spokoju, niech mnie przestanie zadręczać, niech…<br>Otwieram gwałtownie oczy, gdy łapie mnie za barki. Patrzy na mnie z bliska, pochyla głowę, opiera swoje czoło o moje.  
>— Dlatego właśnie nie mogę spać — odpowiada niskim półgłosem i popycha mnie lekko w tył. — Dlatego musiałem cię zobaczyć. — Jest ciut niższy ode mnie, ale silniejszy, napiera na mnie dalej, jego czoło mnie parzy. Cofam się przed natarciem, zatrzymuje mnie dopiero ściana za plecami. — Możemy przecież… Ty przecież też… — Odrywa czoło, nagle mam jego usta na szyi i tracę oddech. Słyszę jęk, nie wiem, który to z nas. Próbuję się wyrwać, chce mnie przytrzymać, puszcza barki, przesuwa dłońmi w dół i łapie mnie za przedramiona. Kwiczę z bólu. Aleks cofa się z przerażoną miną, zapomniał, dyszymy sobie przez kilka sekund w twarz. Czuję się jak rzucający palenie nałogowiec, któremu papieros sam wpada do ręki, sam obraca się w palcach, sam wędruje do ust, wsuwa się między wargi, kusi swoim kształtem, dotykiem, zapachem. Jeszcze nie jest za późno, jeszcze nic się nie stało, można go jeszcze odrzucić siłą decyzji ostatniej chwili, ale już zbliża się ogień, przytknięty do czubka płomyk wybucha żarem i tracę rozsądek, zaciągam się Aleksem jak palacz dymem, odrywam głowę od ściany i wychodzę mu naprzeciw otwartymi ustami, które on w pół drogi przechwytuje swoimi.<br>Usta na ustach, jego kolano wepchnięte między moje uda, ból szalejącego tętna w ranach. _Przecież to tchórz i skurwiel_, melduje się zapomniane już emo przestraszonym szeptem, _co ty wyprawiasz, Dominik_, nie wiem, odpowiadam, pomyślę o tym zaraz, bo w tej chwili mózgu już nie ma, została jedna wielka galareta. W dziesięć sekund jestem twardy jak kamień, biodrem czuję, że z Aleksem nie jest inaczej. Znów jego usta i język, skupiam się na nich, ale już łapie mnie za rękę i dociska do swojego krocza. Z wrażenia krztuszę się śliną i powietrzem, nigdy nie dotykałem kutasa innego niż własny. Ściskam go niepewnie przez spodnie, Aleks wydaje gardłowy pomruk i ociera się o mój bok. Nagle odrywa się ode mnie i patrzy, nieruchomieje na chwilę, a potem kładzie mi obie dłonie płasko na piersi i raptem osuwa się w dół, zjeżdża twarzą po brzuchu, spóźnione ręce podążają tą samą trasą. Opada na kolana, opiera palce o brzeg moich dżinsów, wsuwa je pod pasek. Nie nadążam za rejestrowaniem zdarzeń, zatykam się własnym oddechem, coś takiego jak wolna wola to tylko złudzenie. Aleks unosi głowę i patrzy na mnie poważnie i intensywnie, jakby czekał na przyzwolenie. Nie mogę nawet mrugnąć. Wczepia się mocniej w pasek, jego palce suną powoli w stronę rozporka, robią mały manewr. Idzie pierwszy guzik. Na myśl, co się zaraz stanie, omal nie lecę w spodnie. Zamykam oczy, żeby ograniczyć bodźce.  
>— Nie bój się — słyszę jego niski i ochrypły szept. — Nikt się nie musi dowiedzieć.<br>_Nikt się nie musi dowiedzieć. _  
>Trzeźwieję, zanim mój cierpiący na ostre niedokrwienie mózg zdąży zanalizować sens tych słów. To, co za nimi stoi, jest jak kubeł zimnej wody. Odpycham go gwałtownie, traci równowagę i upada na tyłek. Patrzy na mnie z dołu zaskoczonym wzrokiem, ciężko dyszy, wciąż napalony jak wyposzczony rekrut. Pulsowanie między moimi nogami słabnie, kurczę się z każdą sekundą. Robi mi się zimno w twarz, skóra napina się i sztywnieje, jakbym ją wystawił na mróz. Zaćmienie podniecenia mija, szaleństwo odpływa, reszta prochów pomaga, jak może. Emocje kłębią się gdzieś na boku, za szklaną szybą, coraz dalej ode mnie. Oddech wraca do normy i znów jestem zupełnie spokojny, jakbym tkwił w oku cyklonu. Jak wtedy, gdy pistolet leżał na dnie kieszeni mojej kurtki. Jak na początku tego spotkania. Cudowna iluzja kontroli nad sytuacją. Nabieram głęboko powietrza.<br>— Nikt się nie musi dowiedzieć? Czyli że co, chcesz zostać cichociemny? I obciągać mi po kryjomu? — Podnosi się powoli z podłogi, robi krok, waha się i zatrzymuje. Wlepia we mnie zszokowane oczy, nic nie rozumie. Już nie dyszy, ale nadal ma na policzkach dwie malinowe plamy. Lewy, ten z siniakiem, lśni pokazową purpurą. — Dla ciebie wszystko może zostać jak jest, bo liczy się tylko to, co czujesz _naprawdę_? Wiesz, co jest naprawdę? Naprawdę to mnie rzuciłeś hołocie na pożarcie, żeby ratować własną dupę. — Z okiem cyklonu dzieje się powoli coś niedobrego. Okazuje się tylko krótkim przystankiem między podnieceniem a furią. Mój głos jest nadal opanowany i zimny, ale wiem, że jeszcze trochę, a zacznie się rwać. Emo już uniosło łeb i węszy, tylko czekając na okazję, żeby się rozbujać. — Przychodzisz sobie tutaj, żeby uprać zasyfione sumienie, a przy okazji wcisnąć mi fiuta w łapę, ty pierdolony krypotogeju. Sprytnie to sobie wymyśliłeś. Obaj tego chcemy, obaj jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Świat się nie musi dowiadywać. Pewnie, że nie. Wiesz, co mi to mówi? Że gówno dla ciebie znaczę, ja, kurwa, _ja_, a nie mój chuj, rozumiesz? Że to, co mi zrobiłeś, że mnie doprowadziłeś do tego — wyrzucam gwałtownie przedramiona w górę — było zupełnie usprawiedliwione, że można przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, co tam jeden ośmieszony Dominik, grunt, jeśli nikt się, kurwa, nie dowie, jak naprawdę jest z _tobą_!  
>Kończę, żeby rozpadające się oko cyklonu pomogło mi dogonić oddech, za którym przestałem nadążać.<br>Stoi i nawet nie próbuje niczego powiedzieć. Wlepia we mnie gały, a jego twarz bez przerwy zmienia wyraz. Jak mimiczny jednoręki bandyta, który nie potrafi zdecydować, na jakiej minie się zatrzymać.  
>Furia rośnie dalej, zostało mi niewiele czasu, nim zerwie się z wodzy i przejdzie w autentyczny szał. Wiem, co muszę zrobić. Ale niech mam przedtem z tego choć tyle, jeszcze ten jedyny, ostatni raz.<br>Odrywam się od ściany, robię dwa kroki w jego kierunku. Łapię go za kołnierz i całuję w usta. Mocno i sucho, żeby nie miał wątpliwości, że to pożegnanie.  
>— Wypierdalaj, Lubomirski — szepczę mu prosto w twarz ostatkiem spokoju. — Spierdalaj stąd w podskokach.<br>Odwracam się od niego plecami i podchodzę do okna. Zamykam oczy. Przez chwilę słyszę tylko ciszę, potem dźwięk kroków i odgłos otwieranych, a moment później zamykanych drzwi.  
>Gdy rozlega się szczęk odskakującej klamki, niema furia osiąga stan krytyczny i nagle się załamuje. Atak, na który czekam, nie nadchodzi. Resztka prochów, ostatnia deska ratunku. Stoję przy oknie w opustoszałym pokoju z ramionami zwisającymi bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. Mrok na zewnątrz gęstnieje. Ogarnia mnie obojętność, tonę w próżni. Wsłuchuję się w siebie. Nie czuję kompletnie nic. Tylko blizny mrowieją i swędzą, mamiąc, że wraz z nimi zagoi się cała reszta.<br>Ha, ha.

**11**

— Panie Santorski. — Przez drzwi wsuwa się okryty białym kitelkiem łokieć siostry Łęckiej. — Ja już na pana nerwów nie mam. Nie dość, że wybrzydza pan nad jedzeniem jak primadonna, to jeszcze za pana sprawą okazuje się, że mamy za mało wazonów na oddziale. I to na dzień przed pana wyjściem.  
>Drzwi otwierają się szerzej i wchodzi przez nie gigantyczny kosz pełen kwiatów, z obu stron oprawiony w białe ramki ramion siostry Łęckiej. Pielęgniarka sapie i postękuje, dotacza się do stołu i stawia na nim ten najdziwniejszy z widoków, jaki przyszło mi tu oglądać. Odkładam <em>The Solitude of Prime Numbers<em> i wstaję z fotela.  
>— Co to ma być? — pytam, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy moje zaskoczenie jest przyjemne, czy wręcz przeciwnie.<br>— Były tu dwie dziewczyny w pana wieku — dyszy siostra Łęcka. — Bardzo ładne, jedna blondynka, druga ciemna. Mówiły, że są z pana klasy. — Aha. Czyli wszystko jasne, wybieram opcję numer dwa. — Nie chciały wejść na górę. Prosiły tylko, żebym nie pozwoliła panu tego wyrzucić. Mam też dopilnować, żeby otworzył pan ten list. — Sięga do kosza między kwiaty i po chwili wymachuje mi przed nosem kopertą. — Coś mi mówi, że dobrze to panu zrobi, jeśli pozna pan jego treść.  
>Tej kobiecie wiecznie coś mówi, co jest dla mnie dobre. Jakaś mentalna bliźniaczka mojej matki. Widzę, że mi nie odpuści, będzie tu stała jak wmurowana, dopóki nie otworzę tego listu. Ładna blondynka i ładna brunetka. Pewnie Dubois-Kos i Zimmer. Podstępne żmije, słodkimi głosikami świergolące spóźnione, fałszywe życzenia powrotu do zdrowia. Te, których spodziewałem się trzy dni temu i zamiast których zjawił się tu… Stop, nie, ani myśli dalej, nie ma tematu i nigdy nie było. Wzdycham. Wyciągam rękę po kopertę, rozrywam ją i wyjmuję ze środka kartkę. Zaraz ją rozłożę i udam, że czytam, siostra Łęcka sobie pójdzie, a wtedy spokojnie pierdzielnę list do kibla.<br>Siostra Łęcka wydaje z siebie zadowolone sapnięcie.  
>— No to niech pan sobie czyta, a ja pójdę pozbierać wazony.<br>Odbija się tyłkiem od blatu i idzie w kierunku drzwi. W progu ogląda się jeszcze i sprawdza, czy aby na pewno zaglądam do listu. Co za upierdliwa baba. No masz, już patrzę, idź sobie wreszcie.  
>Przestaję oddychać i serce mi siada. Ale to tylko drobne detale. Najbardziej dręczy mnie chęć natychmiastowego ugryzienia się w dupę. Za to, że drugi raz w tym tygodniu daję się złapać w sidła identycznego schematu. Oraz za to, że w chwili, gdy rozpoznaję jego pismo, nie mogę już przestać czytać.<p>

_Hej Dominik._

_Chcemy Cię przeprosić._  
><em>Zostawiliśmy Ci notki w sieci, ale Twoja mama mówi, że nie masz i nie chcesz mieć tu neta. Więc Karolina wymyśliła te kwiaty.<em>  
><em>Nie mam nic na swoją obronę. Ale pozwól mi jeszcze raz wytłumaczyć, jak to ze mną było i jest.<em>  
><em>Dwie rzeczy wiedziałem jasno od początku liceum: na jakie chcę iść studia i którą płeć wolę. Tak samo szybko zrozumiałem, że jeśli chcę mieć jakieś życie, to nikt nie może wiedzieć, że kręcą mnie chłopcy. Myślałem, zacisnę zęby i jakoś to przeżyję. To tylko trzy lata, potem matura i fruuu, wyjadę na studia do Berlina i odbiję sobie za cały czas w podziemiu. Nikt się tam nie będzie na mnie krzywo patrzył, bo jestem, jaki jestem. Nie było łatwo, ale jakoś to sobie poukładałem.<em>  
><em>I teraz wyobraź sobie, że jesteś na moim miejscu. Dochodzisz ze sobą do ładu w ten sposób, że godzisz się na ukrywanie prawdy. Żyjesz sobie spokojnie, chodzisz do szkoły, masz niezłą pozycję w klasie. Traktują Cię jak lidera. A Ty się do tego przyzwyczajasz i Twoim najważniejszym zadaniem staje się dbanie o to, żeby tak pozostało. Nabierasz takiej wprawy, że nikt się niczego nie domyśla i wszystko jest idealnie aż do dnia, gdy do klasy przychodzi on, a Ty w jakimś wyrąbistym tempie zaczynasz tracić głowę. On, czyli Ty.<em>  
><em>Weź sobie spójrz do lustra i się uśmiechnij, tak od serca. Może wtedy zrozumiesz, co ze mną robił Twój uśmiech, jak mnie prowokował dzień w dzień, jak kusił, żebym wyszedł z bezpiecznego ukrycia. Wiesz, jak mnie to wkurzało? Nie było opcji, żebym się temu poddał. Musiałem przeciwdziałać. Nie umiałem nie zwracać na Ciebie uwagi i traktować Cię obojętnie. Pozostała metoda odwrotności. Gdybyś był smarkulą z warkoczykami, to bym Cię za nie ciągnął. Ale że nie jesteś, przykopywałem Ci w inny sposób. Masz pojęcie, co to znaczy zakochać się w facecie, o którym myślisz, że jest hetero…<em>

Zawieszam się i na dłuższą chwilę włącza mi się pętla odtwarzająca w kółko ostatnie słowa. Kręci mi się od nich w głowie, intensywny zapach kwiatów też robi swoje. Emo wietrzy sensację i czeka na więcej, a gdy nic nie nadchodzi, poirytowane wtrąca: _wyobraź sobie, że mam_i wciska mi we łbie twardy reset. Zaczynam znów oddychać normalnie i wracam do listu.

_… zakochać się w facecie, o którym myślisz, że jest hetero, kiedy jesteś pod ciągłą obserwacją? Nie masz innego wyjścia poza pilnowaniem się na każdym kroku. A stąd już niedaleko do paranoi. I potem ta studniówka i przypadkowy wygłup. Nikt tego nie planował, wyszło samo z siebie. Wiesz, jak się poczułem? Taka okazja mogła mi się już drugi raz nie trafić. W ramach zabawy przez chwilę otwarcie wolno mi było być sobą, rozumiesz? I to akurat z Tobą, z chłopakiem, o którym ciągle myślałem. Krótki czas było mi z tym nieziemsko, ale spanikowałem, że zacznę chcieć więcej i stracę wyczucie, gdzie jest granica. Nie wiedziałem, jak to jest z Tobą. Mogłeś to przecież ciągnąć tylko dla fanu, bo akurat w klasie była na to faza. Przestałem sobie dowierzać. Zacząłem wymykać się sobie spod kontroli, a ja muszę mieć zawsze wszystko pod kontrolą, siebie przede wszystkim. Nie mogłem zapytać Cię wprost, jak jest, to było za duże ryzyko. Wzbudziłbym podejrzenia. Mówiąc krótko: zagrażałeś mi. Wybrałem więc obronę przez atak. Zanim Ty zdążyłbyś ośmieszyć mnie, ja ośmieszyłem Ciebie. Mój wielki, decydujący błąd.  
>Nie mam już nic do stracenia. Ludzie w szkole już wiedzą.<br>Te kwiaty to nie tylko znak przeprosin, ale też, bo ja wiem, akceptacji? Po bukiecie od każdego z klasy. Wiem, mała pociecha jak na to, do czego Cię doprowadziliśmy. Zwłaszcza od ludzi, którzy zmieniają zdanie, jak im wiatr zawieje. Ale od czegoś musiałem zacząć.  
>Nie wyoutowałem się przed nimi, żebyś znów zaczął się do mnie odzywać, ale żebyś miał dokąd wrócić. Nikt się nawet dziwnie na Ciebie nie spojrzy, jak znów przyjdziesz do szkoły. Obiecuję Ci to.<br>Nie wiem, co Ci jeszcze napisać. Nie chcę kończyć totalnym banałem. No to niech zostanie tylko_

_Alex_  
><em>(Twój, jeśli zechcesz i kiedy zechcesz)<em>

Pieprzone, w pełni zintegrowane emo. Że ryczę nad listem jak głupi, zauważam dopiero wtedy, gdy litery nie dają się już odczytać, a kartka zamienia w mokry strzęp.  
>Matka Łęcka od Wazonów wraca, gapi się na mnie zdumiona z rozdziawioną paszczą, ale taktownie nie pyta o nic.<p>

**12**

Z kliniki wychodzę po równo dwunastu dniach.  
>Siostra Łęcka nie posiada się z radości. Ale na koniec przytula mnie do swojego wykrochmalonego fartucha i mówi, że biada mi, jeśli mnie tu kiedyś jeszcze na oczy zobaczy i żebym więcej jadł.<br>W domu wszystko jest tak samo. No, prawie. W pokoju mam nowy dywan, nowe drzwi i świeżą warstwę farby na ścianie. I nową lampkę przy stoliku nocnym, w podobnym stylu, ale już nie tak ładną.  
>Nadia wraca wypoczęta i jakby trochę szczuplejsza. Bierze mnie w ramiona i nic nie mówi. Też nic nie mówię. Ściskam ją tylko. Chyba mi głupio. Ale nie jestem pewien.<br>Matka przynosi co kilka dni skserowane szkolne notatki. Nie mam pojęcia, jak do niej trafiają.  
>Dwa razy w tygodniu odwiedza mnie pan Darek. Rozmawiamy ze sobą przez godzinę. Mówi, że będzie lepiej, jeśli do końca miesiąca posiedzę jeszcze w domu.<br>Na fejsa wchodzę raz, żeby usunąć konto. Nawet nie zaglądam na swój profil. Tydzień po zakończeniu ferii zaczynam dostawać esemesy. Czasem jeden dziennie, czasem po kilka. Kasuję parę pierwszych, potem się poddaję.

_Jak się czujesz?  
>Myślę o Tobie<br>Wracaj do nas szybko_

_Do nas_, nie _do mnie_, hmm. Stop, co mi przychodzi do głowy, nie można „wrócić" tam, gdzie się nigdy nie było.

_Myślę o Tobie bez przerwy  
>Kserujemy Ci wszystkie notatki<br>Tęsknię za Tobą  
>Przepraszam, Dominik. Naprawdę naprawdę przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi kiedyś?<br>Znów myślę o Tobie cały dzień  
>Wszystkiego najlepszego Dominik.<em>

Po ostatnim esemesie załamuję się i odpowiadam hurtowo na wszystkie.

_Odpuść sobie_

Odpowiedź przychodzi prawie natychmiast.

_Nigdy_

**13**

— Wiesz, że niedługo będziesz musiał to zrobić.  
>— Matka na pana naciska.<br>— Dominik, to kolejny etap terapii, który nie ma nic wspólnego z twoją matką, za to wszystko z powrotem do naturalnego środowiska.  
>— Matka na pana naciska.<br>— Oczywiście nie musi to nastąpić na zasadzie skoku na głęboką wodę. Może odbywać się stopniowo. Niczego w sobie nie duś. Do niczego się nie zmuszaj. Ale spróbuj. Jeśli zauważysz, że ogarnia cię panika…  
>— Ona ogarnia mnie już teraz, na samą myśl.<br>— Czego obawiasz się najbardziej?  
>— ...<p>

— Nie wiesz?  
>— Siebie.<br>— A dokładniej?  
>— Jak na niego… nich zareaguję.<br>— Precyzyjniej, Dominik, jeśli tego nie nazwiesz, nie będziesz wiedział, jak się z tym zmierzyć.  
>— Że będę bał się spojrzeć mu… im w oczy. Wiem, powinno być odwrotnie. Że…<br>— Tak? Mów, mów, nie krępuj się, po to tu jestem.  
>— Że nie będę umiał zapanować nad złością na nich. Że odbiorą to jako moją słabość. I że znienawidzę się do końca za to, że ciągle się nim… nimi przejmuję. Że nie będę dla nich normalny, że zamkną mnie w jakimś kokonie, no nie wiem, poprawności politycznej, bo trochę im głupio, a trochę nie wypada, skoro już mam te blizny na rękach. Że na zawsze pozostanę dla nich inny.<br>— Mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że nie obchodzi cię, co myślą o twojej orientacji.  
>— Bo nie obchodzi. Ale obchodzi mnie to, jak mnie z tego powodu traktują.<br>— Traktowali, Dominik. Czytałeś list od Aleksandra. On też jest homoseksualistą i nadal go szanują. Daj im szansę. Może naprawdę szczerze tego żałują.  
>— Szczerze, ha, ha.<br>— Masz prawo do gniewu, Dominik. Tak samo jak do wybaczenia. Daj sobie przyzwolenie na skorzystanie z jednego z nich. Żadne z tych praw nie jest lepsze czy gorsze od drugiego. Wybierając, nie powinieneś udowadniać niczego na siłę. Nie wolno ci też mieć poczucia, że to, co wybrałeś, jest wyrazem twojej słabości. Pamiętaj: żadna z tych dróg nie świadczy ani o jednym, ani o drugim. Twój wybór ma odzwierciedlić tylko i wyłącznie to, czego potrzebujesz i jaki jesteś.  
>— Prawo do wybaczenia? Niech mnie pan nie rozśmiesza.<br>— To wcale nie jest tak obce twojej naturze, jak myślisz, Dominik. Wsłuchaj się w siebie i spróbuj zastosować to, co wybierzesz, w praktyce.  
>— W praktyce. Ładnie pan to powiedział, ale ja i tak wiem swoje. Matka pana na mnie z tym nasłała.<p>

**14**

Luty przechodzi w marzec. Gdzieś po drodze nieprecyzyjnie wypadają moje dziewiętnaste urodziny. Mijają bez echa, nie chcę nikogo widzieć ani nigdzie wychodzić. Matka daje mi jeszcze kilka dni czasu, ale potem zaczyna mówić o tym otwarcie. Więc robimy podejście.  
>Są ze mną oboje, ojciec i matka, flankują mnie z obu stron na tylnym siedzeniu i przez całą drogę trzymają za ręce. Ale gdy tylko Jacek skręca w boczną alejkę pod szkołę, dostaję ataku histerii i zawracamy.<br>Matka zaskakująco łagodnie reaguje na kolejny obsuw. Mimo tego wciąż widzę w jej oczach nadzieję zatytułowaną „dasz radę, do maja jest jeszcze mnóstwo czasu".  
>Komórka milknie. Zamiast esemesów zaczynają się mejle. Są puste, składają się z samych załączników. Pierwszy znów wywalam bez otwierania. Potem ciekawość zwycięża. W załącznikach są obrazki, sam lukier, cukier i sacharyna. Zachody słońca. Hasające w trawie szczeniaki. Wybuch supernowej. Kropla rosy na liściu w wielkim powiększeniu. <em>Aurora borealis<em>. Samotna palma na plaży. Ośnieżony łańcuch górski. Chłopak w skoku, z ugiętymi kolanami, uchwycony w piruecie nad deską. Śpiące, wtulone w siebie kocięta. Piętrowy tort oblany białą czekoladą. No, z tym ostatnim nie trafił.  
>Niewyobrażalnie, karykaturalnie głupi kicz. Przemawia do mnie niemym, prymitywnym językiem wrażeń, uspokaja bez pośrednictwa słów. Dobrze mi z tym. Patrzę na obrazki i wyciszam się lepiej niż po rozmowie z panem Darkiem.<br>Aleks jest wszędzie. Przeszkadza mi w myśleniu, nie daje jeść, plącze litery przed oczami, kiedy próbuję czytać. Nie pozwala spać w nocy, jego niematerialne ciało ciągle kładzie się na moim, ile razy bym go nie odpychał.  
>Czasem widzę go z daleka, przez naszym domem. Stoi za bramą i patrzy w okna. Nie naciska dzwonka, nie próbuje wejść. Po prostu stoi i patrzy. Czuję się osaczony. Chcę czuć się osaczony.<br>W połowie marca mejle się kończą. Na kilka dni zapada kompletna cisza. Najpierw przychodzi spokojne zdziwienie, potem niedosyt, wreszcie niepokój i zdenerwowanie. W piątek myślę, że odszedł na dobre, że sobie jednak odpuścił. Tego dnia pan Darek ma ze mnie bardzo mało pożytku.  
>W sobotę znów widzę Aleksa pod naszym domem i wiem, że jest, ciągle był w pobliżu, tylko po prostu daje mi znać, że teraz kolej na mnie, że czeka na mój ruch.<br>Nie mam pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać. Jestem wypalony i bez energii. Sama blada chęć to za mało.  
>I tak jest cały następny tydzień. Robi się coraz cieplej, wiosna wypuszcza macki i zaczyna brakować mi świeżego powietrza. Któregoś razu wychodzę. Jest wczesny wieczór, łagodny i bezwietrzny.<br>Robię mały spacer po okolicy i zawracam do domu. Skręcam za róg i nagle mam jeden wielki łomot w piersi i ołów w nogach, zanim jeszcze mój mózg zdąży przerobić na dane to, co widzę w świetle latarni dziesięć metrów przed sobą. Siła bezwładności popycha mnie jeszcze parę kroków w jego stronę. Potem zatrzymuję się i patrzę.  
>Stoi pod naszą bramą, odwrócony do mnie bokiem. Jeszcze mnie nie zauważył. Włosy mu urosły, sięgają poniżej ucha. Jest tak ciepło, że zdjął sweter, narzucił go sobie na plecy i podwinął rękawy koszuli. Wpatruję się w niego bez złości, gniewu czy żalu. Gdzieś po drodze wszystko wybaczyło się samo, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy. Jedyne, co teraz czuję, to bardzo, bardzo wielkie zmęczenie.<br>Aleks odwraca głowę i nieruchomieje. Oczy mu się rozszerzają. Puszcza pręt bramy i robi krok w moją stronę, ale zaraz przystaje. Wyciąga do mnie obie ręce wnętrzem dłoni do góry, w geście, nie wiem, przywitania? Ofiarowania? Nie reaguję, więc opuszcza je z powrotem.  
>— Dominik? — pyta, jakby nie dowierzał, że to ja. Na dźwięk jego głosu coś we mnie pęka.<br>Emo przedziera się przez pokład zmęczenia i przymierza do jakiejś mocnej, melodramatycznej uwertury. Powoli mam dość jego zrywów w mojej głowie. Niech spada, najlepiej raz na zawsze. Zbieram siły i daję mu potężnego kopa z glana. Skrzeczy i turla się gdzieś w głąb mojej świadomości.  
>Patrzę Aleksowi prosto w oczy. Są ciemne i błyszczą jak dwa brązowe szkiełka. Puls mi łomocze, zaraz wyrzygam własne serce.<br>— Możemy to przeskoczyć? — pytam i aż się wzdrygam, bo głos tak mi drży. — Te wyjaśnienia, przeprosiny, deklaracje? — Wyciągam ręce. — Chodź tu. Po prostu chodź tu do mnie. — Nie obchodzi mnie już, że głos załamuje mi się do końca, że nie panuję nad twarzą, bo Aleks wlewa się w moje ramiona. Miażdzy mnie w uścisku, przywiera gorącym policzkiem do mojej szyi. Wciągam zapach jego włosów, ale to nie ta woń łaskocze mnie ostro w piersi. Szczęście zawsze było czymś lekkim i uskrzydlającym, zawsze uderzało mi prosto do głowy. Właśnie po tym je rozpoznawałem. Nie wiedziałem, że potrafi być tak ciężkie, że dociera tylko do krtani i dalej ani rusz, staje gulą w gardle i rozrywa płuca, szarpiąc za cholerną przeponę, która uwzięła się i robi wszystko, żeby cię zadusić.

**0**

Odpowiadam uśmiechem na uśmiech, gaszę papierosa o poręcz mostu. Przez chwilę śledzę tor lotu pstrykniętego niedopałka, nieekologicznie lądującego w rzece. Chwytam podaną mi dłoń.  
>Przyspieszamy kroku i schodzimy z mostu w kierunku uniwerku Humboldta. Za piętnaście minut zacznie się wykład jakiejś astrofizycznej sławy, którego Aleks koniecznie chce wysłuchać. Sam z całości zrozumiem pewnie tylko powitalne <em>Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren<em> i końcowe _Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit_, bo meritum zdecydowanie mnie przerośnie. Ale dziś mam ochotę spędzić popołudnie ze swoim chłopakiem, nawet w tak mało romantycznych okolicznościach jak wykład. W końcu zawsze mogę potraktować to jako dodatkową naukę języka.  
>Mieszkamy tu od października. Mamy małe mieszkanie przy Bergmannstraße, stare budownictwo, dębowa klepka, wysokie sufity, niski czynsz. Rodzice chcieli zorganizować nam coś lepszego, ale się nie zgodziliśmy. Ma być po studencku. Aleks dopiął swego. Dostał się na inżynierię lotniczą i kosmiczną na TU, kierunek dla mnie tak abstrakcyjny, że faktycznie z kosmosu. Wbrew obawom — albo nadziejom, zależy, jak na to spojrzeć — nie imprezujemy zbyt często. Swoją drogą możliwe, że parcie na włóczenie się po gejowskich klubach jest odwrotnie proporcjonalne do pewności, że ma się kogoś do łóżka i bez tego. Poza tym nadmiar klubowej muzyki niezmiennie sprawia, że aż mnie korci, żeby podejść do didżeja i spytać: „A możemy troszeczkę ściszyć?".<br>Aleks okazał się totalnym, chorobliwie ambitnym kujonem. Dubois-Kos to przy nim cieniutki bolek. Skrzętnie ukrywał tę cechę w szkole, pewnie trening czyni mistrza. Kiedyś myślałem, że zamieszanie, jakie robił wokół matmy i fizy, to efekciarstwo, ale teraz widzę, że jednak autentyczna pasja. W kółko się uczy. Nie tylko przy kolokwiach albo do sesji, ale sam z siebie, z wewnętrznego rozpędu. Zapomniał o desce, o pływaniu, netu używa w celach wyłącznie nietowarzyskich. Oba nasze pokoje toną w skryptach, kserach i notatkach. Obrazka jakiegoś nawet nie ma sensu wieszać, bo zaraz znika pod następnym schematem silnika odrzutowego. Wciąż potykam się o jego książki, znosi ich tyle, że robi się ich dużo za dużo. Ciągle jakiejś szuka, oskarża mnie, że urządzam w mieszkaniu pierdolone feng shui i przekładam mu te cegły z miejsca na miejsce według własnego uznania — tak naprawdę to ja tylko za nim sprzątam — i to są jedyne chwile, kiedy wrzeszczymy na siebie na serio. Czasami zdarza mi się szczerze zatęsknić za Nadią. Ale przez większość wieczorów, gdy siedzi pochylony nad lekturą, zaczytany i stracony dla świata, z zagryzioną w skupieniu wargą i dłonią zanurzoną w nieobcinane od matury włosy, to mógłbym się tak gapić na niego godzinami. Trzy razy na dziesięć udaje mi się nawet skutecznie wlać w siebie mentalną szklankę zimnej wody i nie zmusić go do przerwania na szybkie zrobienie-czegoś-innego. Jestem dumny ze swojego opanowania.  
>Nie udało mi się nadrobić zaległości w nauce na czas i podejść do matury w maju. Zdałem w sierpniu, ale o rozpoczynaniu prawa w tym roku nawet nie myślałem. Nie było mowy, żebym wytrzymał bez niego dłużej niż kilka dni. Wziąłem więc matkę pod snobistyczny włos i wmówiłem jej, że <em>gap year<em> to zjawisko bardzo popularne wśród wyższych sfer, a w dodatku doskonale służące dojrzewaniu osobowości i przy tym bardzo kształcące. Bonus: nie będzie musiała tłumaczyć żadnym ważniakom w kręgu znajomych, dlaczego przez rok siedzę w domu i nic nie robię. Jest bardzo drażliwa pod tym względem. Ojciec dał się łatwo przekonać, że osiem miesięcy spędzonych na praktykach w odpowiedniej instytucji przyda się w wiciu sieci kontaktów na przyszłość i będzie wyglądać idealnie w podaniu na studia prawnicze za rok. Po czym pociągnął za właściwe nitki we własnej sieci, gwarantując, że wspomniana instytucja wykaże właściwy ciężar gatunkowy. I tak od października jestem praktykantem w polskiej ambasadzie. Kasy z tego tyle co żadnej, ale jakoś dajemy sobie radę: ma być po studencku. Trochę daleko z dojazdem — tak, tak, za Jackiem też mi się często tęskni — ale za to okolica ładna, prawie podmiejska, wiosną powinna zatonąć w zieleni. Przypomina mi trochę miejsce, w którym mieszkamy we Wrocławiu. Pomagam przerzucać prawnicze papiery, poznaję _odpowiednich_ ludzi (nie zapomniałem, po co tu jestem, tato), szlifuję język, wcale zresztą nie taki straszny, jeśli przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Powoli myślę o następnych podkopach pod rodzicami. W końcu prawo da się studiować i w Berlinie. Europa to jedna wiocha, to, co miałbym robić w Polsce, równie dobrze mogę robić i tutaj.  
>Jak nam się tu żyje? Pewnie niewiele lepiej, niż żyłoby nam się <em>tam<em>. Człowiek szybko odnajduje harmonię, gdy wolno mu być sobą, a tu jest nam wolno być sobą trochę łatwiej. Mało kto dziwnie patrzy, gdy trzymamy się czasem na ulicy za rękę. Jasne, że to jeszcze nie żadne eldorado, ale to miasto dobrze nam robi. Zresztą jak ma robić inaczej, jeśli jego burmistrzem jest jawny gej, własnoręcznie zakreślony na wyborczych karteczkach przez mieszkańców? Jest też na co popatrzeć. W czerwcu CSD, kolorowy, aż w oczach ćmi, we wrześniu śmieszny, skórzany Folsom, a pomiędzy trochę pomniejszych wydarzeń. Miasto podchodzi do tego na luzie. Jedyne latające jaja, które widać, wyskakują mniej lub bardziej zamierzenie spod strojów imprezowiczów. Nikt się nie wtrąca do tego, że jesteśmy parą. Gdyby nam się zachciało, moglibyśmy nawet pójść na całość i w pełnym majestacie tutejszego prawa zalegalizować związek w urzędzie*.  
>A jak nam się tu żyje <em>ze sobą<em>? Aleks próbuje rządzić, to jasne. Chyba brakuje mu dyrygowania stadem. Marudzi, zrzędzi, lubi ustawiać. Niekiedy aż mnie tym za serce porywa. Ma jakąś nadopiekuńczą fiksację na temat mojej bladości i nadmiaru pieprzyków. We wrześniu, gdy wyjechaliśmy razem na dwa tygodnie do Walencji i codziennie graliśmy w siatkówkę na plaży, przerywał co pół setu i nacierał mnie kolejną warstwą filtrów. Zero wyzłoconej latem skóry. Nie przeszkadza mi to, nie wiem, gdzie poza plażą miałbym pokazywać opaleniznę, skoro do końca życia i tak już będę musiał unikać krótkich rękawów. Zwłaszcza w pracy. Poza tym wystarczy, jeśli tylko jeden z nas wygląda jak kawa z mlekiem, gdy liźnie go najmniejszy promień słońca. Liźnie. Dobre hasło.  
>Seks? Nie wiem, czy jest niepowtarzalnie genialny, fantastyczny i ogólnie wyjebany w kosmos. Brak mi większego porównania. Ja się na seksie, tak patrząc obiektywnie, właściwie nie znam. Myślę, że na nakręconych emocjach każdy seks jest dobry, a trudno o lepszy dopalacz niż zakochanie. Na pewno z czasem nabraliśmy miękkiej wprawy, nie obijamy się już tak o własne krawędzie. Doskonale pamiętam nasz absolutnie pierwszy raz, niezręczny i kanciasty jak my sami. Kotłowaliśmy się wtedy rozebrani w jego łóżku, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak do tego podejść, kto i co ma robić. W końcu Aleks znieruchomiał, patrzył na mnie długo, przewrócił się na plecy i pociągnął mnie na siebie, zakleszczył między nogami. Głaskał mnie po bliznach, całował, a na koniec wcisnął prezerwatywę do ręki i powiedział „Dobra, wsadzaj". Łapy trzęsły mi się tak, że ledwo trafiłem w gumkę, a potem w niego.<br>Potem to już różnie bywało z tym, co kto ma robić. Wciąż jesteśmy trochę jak dzieci, eksperymentujące z wymarzoną zabawką. Wiem jedno, że jest to _mój_ seks, taki, jaki chcę uprawiać do końca życia. Oczywiście tu i teraz myślę, że tylko z nim, do grobowej deski i na wieki wieków amen. O ile nie odleci mi przedtem w jakiejś rakiecie, oczywiście. Liczę się jednak z tym, że rzeczywistość każe mi kiedyś ustosunkować się do jakiegoś mniej mile widzianego planu be.  
>Próbujemy „prowadzić dom". Brudne rzeczy nosimy na zmianę do pralni samoobsługowej, czasem chodzimy tam razem. Siedzimy, czytamy i czekamy, aż wszystko dojdzie w suszarce. Rzadko sprzątamy, bo, jak już mówiłem, każda taka próba kończy się kłótnią. Gdy Karolina raz nas tu odwiedziła, przyjęliśmy ją w restauracji i postawiliśmy hotel. Skończyło się na tym, że nocowaliśmy we trójkę w jej pokoju. Powyżej pewnej ilości promili jazda taksówką nawet w charakterze pasażera bywa niebezpieczna.<br>Żaden z nas nie umie gotować. Nie zawsze mamy czas wyjść na ciepły posiłek. Jemy za mało albo za dużo naraz, niezdrowo i nieregularnie. Bez dochowania tej tradycji nie do końca czulibyśmy się studentami. No, lub prawie-studentami. Obaj schudliśmy. Miesiąc temu, gdy byłem w domu na święta (aha, właśnie, zapomniałem: rodzice najwyraźniej polubili pana Darka i jego kolegów po fachu, bo gdy tylko moje sesje dobiegły końca, zaaplikowali sobie kolejno: rozbudowaną, czasochłonną i modną terapię dla par, trzy miesiące ścisłej separacji, a na koniec wielki revival uczuć małżeńskich) matka popiła ostro przy Wigilii i poradziła frywolnie, żebyśmy przystopowali z łóżkowym sportem, bo wyssiemy z siebie wszystkie siły witalne. Ledwo powstrzymałem cisnące się na usta sprecyzowanie, przez jaki otwór i z użyciem jakiej techniki. Jedna dosadna konfrontacja z męsko-męską miłością na rok, nawet jeśli tylko z użyciem marmurowego popiersia, to i tak za dużo jak na jej nerwy.  
>Emo zamilkło na dobre. Podejrzewam, że zdechło z niedoboru dramatyzmu w moim obecnym życiu. <em>R.I.P.<em>, żałoby nie odnotowałem.  
>Kończy się styczeń. Za miesiąc moje dwudzieste urodziny. Jestem szczęśliwy i wiem, czego chcę. To chyba dobry bilans jak na ten wiek.<br>Chłód i wizja załapania się na najgorsze miejsca w auli poganiają nas do szybszego marszu. Idziemy równym krokiem. Wisząca w powietrzu lodowata mgła przechodzi w mżawkę. Wilgoć lepi mi rzęsy, osiada ciężko na grzywce, która zaraz przykleja się do nosa. Szarość popołudnia przechodzi w siny granat wczesnego wieczoru. Na tym tle jaskrawa zieleń i czerwień zmieniających się przy skrzyżowaniach świateł spycha na chwilę moje myśli w stronę kiczowatego skojarzenia: nadzieja i miłość, nadzieja i miłość…  
>Ręka Aleksa, ciepła i mocna, pewnie spoczywa w mojej.<p>

**Koniec**

* W wielkim uproszczeniu: prawo niemieckie zezwala na zawieranie związków partnerskich cudzoziemcom (najłatwiej tym będącym obywatelami Unii Europejskiej), o ile mają stałe zameldowanie w Niemczech i potrafią udowodnić, że nie żyją z pomocy socjalnej. Moi bohaterowie spełniają oba te warunki. Z tym, że zawarty przez nich związek nie miałby w Polsce żadnej mocy prawnej. Wypada mieć nadzieję, że któregoś dnia sprawy będą wyglądać inaczej.


End file.
